Ángel de la Noche
by yumalay07
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el amor de tu vida no fuera mortal? ¿Qué harías al saber que tus mejores amigos y tu superior esconden un gran secreto? Mac descubre que nada es lo que parece en su vida.
1. Cap 1 Velando por mis Sueños

_**Capítulo 1: "Velando por mis Sueños" (P.V. de Mac)**_

M: Adelante. –Digo, intentando no sonar cansada-.

Ha: Buenas tardes, coronel.

Me responde Harriet, mientras entra en mi despacho con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Muchas veces me recuerda a un ángel sacado de alguna novela de ficción. Su pelo es rubio, un poco más oscuro que la paja y sus ojos son de un azul cielo. Aunque, lo que más suele llamar la atención de su aspecto, es su piel. Da igual la estación que sea, ella siempre está pálida. Se puede decir que es como si estuviese muerta.

Con su sonrisa, se nota que es feliz con su marido. Curiosamente, también trabaja en el JAG. Igual que ella, su piel es blanca, y sus ojos azules, aunque un tono más oscuros.

M: ¿Qué tal tu día, Harriet?

Ha: Un poco… deprimente. –Contesta, después de pensar en ello-.

M: Si, es lo que tiene el papeleo. –La sonrío-. ¿Ya te vas a casa-.

Ha: El almirante ha dicho que podemos irnos.

M: ¿También va por mí? –Ella asiente-. Entonces, voy a empezar a recoger.

Ha: Yo me marcho ya, o Bud me comerá viva. ¡Hasta mañana, señora!

Asiento en forma de despedida y observo al matrimonio Roberts abandonar la oficina. Me alegro por ellos, ya que tienen con quien compartir las horas después del trabajo. A pesar de que me alegro, envidio, de una forma sana, la relación que tienen. Cada día que pasa pierdo la esperanza de que pueda encontrar algo así para mí.

Agarro mi maletín, mi gorra y cierro la puerta del despacho. Como siempre, el almirante aún continúa en su oficina. Camino hacia los ascensores y entro en uno, esperando llegar al aparcamiento cuanto antes.

Cuando llego a mi coche, dejo mis cosas en el asiento del copiloto y subo a la posición del conductor. Antes de empezar a moverme, enciendo la radio y después, me marcho.

Estoy a la mitad de mi recorrido cuando una noticia me llama especialmente la atención.

"_Hace dos horas, aproximadamente, se ha encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer de menos de 30 años cerca de Union Station. El cadáver presentaba numerosas mordeduras, aún sin identificar. Lo curioso de todo es que la mujer no tenía ni una gota de sangre en sus venas. Los forenses aún no pueden explicar su ausencia, ya que las heridas causadas por los mordiscos no eran tan profundas como para desangrar a la victima. Les mantendremos informados sobre este caso, en cuanto comparezca públicamente el forense encargado del suceso. Ahora pasemos…"_

¿Sin sangre? Verdaderamente no se que pensar. ¿Qué animal ataca a una mujer y se bebe su sangre? Además, en Washington no creo que existan animales así, al menos, cerca de la estación.

Cuando oigo cosas así, me alegro de ser abogada y no forense. Eso parece un crimen de una película de terror. No puedo dejar de pensar en ello. Aún no han dicho el nombre de la chica y espero que no sea Harriet, aunque… bueno, ella tiene más de treinta años. Además, si la encontraron muerta hace dos horas… suspiro. No puede ser ella, ni nadie que conozca de la oficina.

Mientras pienso en ese caso, llego por fin a mi apartamento. Aparco mi corvette donde siempre y recojo mis cosas. Despacio, subo la escalera hasta llegar a la puerta de mi piso. Introduzco la llave en la cerradura y entro.

Me ducho, ceno y me tumbo en la cama. Espero pacientemente a quien sea el que me observa cada noche desde hace dos semanas pose sus ojos en mi y así, pueda dormirme. Ya está. Siento una mirada sobre mí y como de costumbre, me siento protegida. Sonrío, con la única intención de que esa persona me vea y poco a poco, cierro los ojos.

13:05 Horas

Cuartel General de JAG

Falls Church, Virginia

De reojo observo a Harriet acercarse a mi despacho, con su sonrisa diaria. Sé que viene para que comamos juntas, y no voy a mentirme, todas las mañanas espero la hora de la comida para hablar con ella. Tres, dos, uno y…. ¡Si! Llama a mi puerta de Harriet y sonrío para mis adentros.

M: Pasa, Harriet.

Ha: ¿Cómo sabe que era yo? –Me pregunta, sonriendo-.

M: A esta hora eres la única que llama a mi puerta. ¿Dónde vamos a comer hoy?

Ha: En el restaurante chino que hay enfrente. ¿Le importa si Bud nos acompaña?

M: No, claro que no. –La sonrío-. ¿Nos vamos?

Ha: ¡Vámonos!

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, su marido nos saluda desde la mesa y las dos nos dirigimos hacia él. Nada más sentarnos, uno de los camareros, se acerca a nosotros y sin leer la carta, pedimos lo mismo de siempre.

Mientras comemos, hablamos de todo un poco hasta que sale el tema de la mujer mordida y sin sangre.

Ha: ¿A usted que le parece, coronel?

M: No sé… no conozco ningún animal que pueda hacer algo así. ¿Dijeron algo más?

B: Bueno… la mujer llevaba muerta desde las dos de la mañana. Al parecer fue el novio quien la encontró. Había quedado por la tarde y la chica no apareció. Dice que la llamó a su casa y al móvil, pero como no contestaba, fue a buscarla…

M: Y la encontró muerta. –Añadí. Bud asintió. Continuamos comiendo en silencio hasta que Harriet saludó a una mujer-.

Ha: Buenos días, Kate. –La aludida sonríe y mira a Bud-.

Ka: ¿Qué tal, Bud? ¿Tenéis mucho trabajo?

B: Poco… ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Ka: Oh… he venido con Keeter. Él está aparcando. –Me mira a mi y Harriet aprovecha para presentarnos-.

Ha: Se me olvidaba. Kate, ella es la coronel Sarah Mackenzie. Señora, ella es la teniente Katlin Pike.

Ka: Es un placer, coronel. –Me tiende la mano, la cual tiene cubierta por un guante-.

M: Lo mismo digo, teniente. –Pide permiso para sentarse con nosotros y yo no me opongo. Al rato, llega Keeter y también se une a la mesa-.

B: Así que… comida oriental, ¿eh?

Ke: Si, la verdad es que Kate quería venir desde hace unos días y como los jefes se han ido para toda la semana… aquí estamos.

Ha: ¿Y Harm?

M: ¿Quién es Harm? –No puedo contener la pregunta. Siento algo raro al escuchar ese nombre-.


	2. Cap 2 Un Secreto de Nueve Horas

_**Capítulo 2: "Un Secreto de Nueve Horas"**_

Ha: Harm es… es nuestro hermano.

M: ¿Tu hermano? –Pregunto sorprendida. Conozco a Harriet desde hace meses y nunca me había dicho nada sobre su familia-.

Ha: Es un poco difícil de explicar.

Ka: Verás… -Intervino Kate-. Todos somos huérfanos. Nosotros cuatro y Harm perdimos a nuestros verdaderos padres y….

Ke: … El general Gordon Cresswell nos adoptó.

Ka: No nos adoptó. Nos ofreció vivir con él y con su mujer. Acababa de jubilarse del cuerpo de marines y quería construir un bloque de apartamento a las afueras de Washington.

M: Sois como una familia, pero sin papeles de adopción o lazos de sangre, ¿no?

B: Más o menos.

Ke: Es como… la estructura de mando del ejército. –Sonríe-.

M: Entiendo… -Le devuelvo la sonrisa-. ¿Y vivís todos en el mismo edificio?

Ka: Si, cada uno tiene su apartamento.

Ha: Nosotros, Bud y yo, compartimos uno, igual que Kate con Keeter y nuestros padres. Luego, Harm tiene uno para él solo.

Ka: Si, pero es solo hasta que encuentre novia.

Ke: ¿Y cuándo será eso?

Los tres re ríen. Miro el reloj y me doy cuenta de la hora que es, aunque no me hace falta mirarlo, siempre se exactamente la hora que es, gracias a mi fabuloso reloj interno.

M: Ya es hora de que vuelva al trabajo. –Sonrío-.. Ha sido un placer conoceros.

Ka: Lo mismo digo. Espero que podamos vernos más a menudo.

M: Claro, ya sabes donde trabajo.

Me despido de todos y me marcho hacia la oficina. A pesar de mi negativa, Keeter se ofreció a pagar la cuenta de todos y al final, acepté.

Ka: ¿Estás segura que es ella, la de tu visión?

Ha: Estoy muy convencida. ¿Cuándo he fallado?

B: No se conocen.

Ha: Tiempo al tiempo, cariño, tiempo al tiempo.

16:20 Horas (P.V. de Harm)

En las afueras de la ciudad

Washington DC

Genial, todos fuera del edificio menos yo. Mis padres en la fiesta de la familia Austin, Bud y Harriet trabajando, y Keeter y Kate de turistas por la ciudad.

Aunque no se porque me quejo. Keeter me ofreció ir con ellos y le dije que no. Gordon y Sofía me preguntaron si quería ir con ellos a la fiesta y también me negué. No puedo marcharme lejos de ella. Necesito verla y saber que está bien.

Para no torturarme pensando en lo mismo, decido bajar al apartamento de Keeter. Aún tiene ese juego de coches que me gusta y sin meditarlo, enciendo la videoconsola. Esto consigue distraerme, por lo menos una hora, hasta que escucho a Kate en el rellano. Abre la puerta, pasando detrás de ella mi hermano, Keeter.

Ke: ¿Por eso no querías venirte con nosotros? –Me señala la consola-.

H: No me apetecía tomar el sol.

Ke: Ah… -_"Eso no se lo cree ni él"_-.

H: Es la verdad, Keeter. –Me mira enfadado-.

Ke: Odio que hagas eso.

Con su comentario lo único que logra es aumentar mi ego. Se marcha a la habitación bastante molesto mientras que Kate se acerca al sofá donde estoy y se sienta. Pauso el juego y la miro.

H: ¿A quién has conocido? –Ella me sonríe-.

Ka: A una amiga de Harriet. –Se huele la mano-. Tiene un perfume muy agradable. ¿Quieres olerlo?

Me ofrece su mano y yo acerco mi nariz. Cuando el olor toca mis fosas nasales lo reconozco rápidamente y me aparto de un salto. Kate me mira sin comprender nada y sé que no va a parar hasta que le diga el porque de mi reacción.

Ka: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No huele bien?

H: No… huele bien… bastante bien…

Ka: ¿Entonces? –_"Puedes contármelo, Harm. Se guardar un secreto"_. Miro hacia la habitación y la vuelvo a escuchar. _"Keeter tampoco dirá nada, de eso me ocuparé yo"_. Sonríe y tomo la decisión de contárselo-.

H: Creo que… conozco a la amiga de Harriet.

Ka: ¿Enserio? –_"¡No me lo puedo creer!"_-. ¿Desde cuando la conoces?

H: La vi hace dos semanas. –Agacho la cabeza y rezo para que deje el tema ahí, pero conociéndola, seguro que continúa-.

Ka: ¿Dónde la conociste?

H: Cerca del trabajo de Bud y Harriet.

Ka: ¿Ella te vio? –_"¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué iba a dejar el tema?"_. Sonríe-.

H: Ya sabía que no lo ibas a dejar así.

Ka: ¿Te vio o no te vio?

H: No. –Intento marcharme pero ella me sujeta del brazo y me para-. ¿Qué?

Ka: Hay algo más, estoy segura. –En ese preciso instante aparece Keeter. Aunque parecía que era mi salvación, nunca me paré a pensar que sería mi pesadilla-. ¿Sabes Keeter? Harm conoce a la coronel Mackenzie.

Ke: ¿La coronel que está como… -Veo la mirada asesina que Kate le lanza a su novio y mi hermano rápidamente cambia el final de la frase-. …que es amiga de Harriet y Bud?

Ka: Esa misma. –Ya tengo un complot montado contra mí. ¡Lo que me faltaba! Un tercer grado o… -¿Sabes que te vamos a someter a un consejo de guerra? –Dice, sonriendo-.

H: ¿Y de qué se me acusa? –Le sigo el juego, total… ¿Qué puede pasar?-.

Ka: De ocultar información.

H: Era confidencial.

Ka: Ya… -Mira a Keeter y él asiente-. Comencemos. ¿Desde cuando, exactamente, conoces a la coronel?

H: Desde hace dos semanas, más o menos.

Ke: Me toca. –Kate asiente-. ¿Dónde te has metido todas las noches desde hace dos semanas?

H: Salía a dar paseos. –No me creo que Keeter me haya seguido, pero sabe más de lo que pensaba-.

Ke: ¿Paseos que duraban nueve horas?

H: Si.

Ka: ¿A dónde ibas? –Kate está totalmente seria y sé que está pensando en hablarle a los Roberts de mis escapadas nocturnas-.

H: Aquí, allí,… Por la ciudad.

Ka: ¿Ibas a ver a la coronel? –Esto empieza a ponerse serio-.

H: No estoy bajo juramento, no tengo porque contestar.

Ka: Eso puede arreglarse.

Por más que intento leer su mente no logro sacar nada en claro. No sé que quiere hacer o a donde va. Miro a Keeter que igual que yo, está sorprendido. Escucho pasos en el piso de arriba y sé que está en mi apartamento. A los diez minutos, está en la puerta con mi uniforme.

Ka: Júrame, por el uniforme que vistes y por tus alas de piloto, que no estuviste en su apartamento.


	3. Cap 3 El Guardaespaldas

_**Capítulo 3: "El Guardaespaldas"**_

Estoy a punto de contestar a la pregunta cuando suena el teléfono. Keeter no se mueve ni un centímetro por lo que es Kate quien contesta. Mi hermano se acerca a mí para darme una palmada en la espalda y leo su pensamiento. "_Salvado por el teléfono_". Yo le sonrío y aprovecho para abandonar la improvisada sala de interrogatorios.

18:30 Horas _(P.V. de Mac)_  
Cuartel General de JAG  
Falls Church, Virginia

Ha: Lamento no haberle contado sobre mi familia, coronel. –Se vuelve a disculpar Harriet. Solo queda media hora para marcharnos y ella quiere estar segura de que no estoy enfadada con ella-.  
M: No pasa nada, tampoco te pregunté por ellos.  
Ha: ¿De verdad no le ha molestado que yo…?  
M: En serio, Harriet. –Voy a decirla otra cosa pero veo al almirante acercarse a mi despacho y guardo silencio-.  
AC: Coronel, teniente,… ¿Tiene un momento?  
M: Si, señor. –Harriet también asiente-.  
AC: Bien. –Pasa a mi despacho, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y se sienta-. El secretario de marina me ha llamado para darme un nuevo horario. A partir de mañana todas las oficiales y suboficiales abandonarán la oficina a las 18:00 horas.  
M: ¿Solo las mujeres, almirante?  
AC: Así es. La mujer que murió hace dos días, cerca de Union Station, era la teniente Christine Hale, de la naval. Hoy han descubierto los cadáveres de tres mujeres más, también del mismo cuerpo.  
M: ¿Quién lleva la investigación? –Pregunto, aunque sé que nosotros no la vamos a realizar-.  
AC: La CIA y el FBI. No saben quién o qué es lo que asesina de esa forma, pero creen que solo mata a mujeres con el uniforme militar. –Suspira-. Hoy pueden irse ya, pero mañana deberán marcharse a las seis, aunque tengan papeleo pendiente.

Las dos asentimos y después, mientras recojo, observo a Harriet dirigirse al despacho de nuestro jefe, entrar y cerrar la puerta.

Ha: ¿Puedo hablar con usted, almirante? –Él asiente-. ¿Quién cree que está detrás de los asesinatos?  
AC: No lo sé, pero seguramente sean más de uno.  
Ha: Pueden ponernos en peligro. Si la gente se enterase de nuestra existencia nos perseguirían a todos.  
AC: Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada. El FBI cree que es un asesino que la tiene tomada con las mujeres del ejército. No nos dejan meter baza. –Suspira-. Lo único que he hecho es poner escolta a casi todas las oficiales de la oficina.  
Ha: ¿Quién queda, señor?  
AC: Solo queda la coronel Mackenzie, pero no tengo a más gente que pueda encargarse de su seguridad.  
Ha: ¿Y el comandante Rabb? Puedo hablar con él. Ahora mismo está de vacaciones.  
AC: Si él acepta protegerla, por mi no hay problema, pero también tiene que estar de acuerdo Gordon Cresswell.  
Ha: Lo estará, almirante. Con su permiso… -Él asiente-.

19:07 Horas (P.V. de Harm)  
Parque Swan  
Falls Church, Virginia

Estoy sentado en un banco pensando en todo lo que ha pasado. En dos días ya han matado a cuatro mujeres. Esto aumenta más mi sentido de proteger a Sarah. No sé si podría continuar mi existencia sin poder verla. Solamente la idea me aterroriza.  
Continuo pensando en ese tema cuando siento a alguien caminar por detrás hacia mí. Inspiro profundamente captando su olor y me giro.

H: ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?  
Ha: Te conozco demasiado bien. –Me sonríe-. ¿Te has enterado de los asesinatos?  
H: Si… Por eso estás aquí, ¿no? –Ella asiente mentalmente-.  
Ha: Chegwidden a puesto escolta a la gran mayoría de humanos que trabajan en la oficina menos…  
H: …a Sarah. –Termino por ella-. Ya lo sabes, ¿o me equivoco?  
Ha: ¿Saber el qué? –Me pregunta, haciéndose la tonta-. No sé de qué me hablas.  
H: Me has visto, en tus visiones, ir a su apartamento. –Suspiro-. No te puedo engañar, pero tú a mí tampoco. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?  
Ha: Porque era mejor así. Sabes que mis visiones pueden cambiar dependiendo de lo que haga la persona.  
H: ¿Quieres que cuide de ella?  
Ha: Chegwidden no puede poner a nadie de su clan para protegerla y yo sugerí que te ocuparas tú. Sé que Gordon y Sofía estarán de acuerdo. –_"Y es mi mejor amiga, no quiero que le pase nada, entiéndeme"_-.  
H: Te entiendo, yo tampoco quiero que algo malo le suceda.  
Ha: Entonces… ¿lo harás?

Asiento y Harriet me abraza. Me dice que ella ya debe de estar en su casa y me pide que vaya hacia allí.  
Conduzco hasta su apartamento y espero a que apague la luz para entrar. Como todas las noches, la ventana que da a las escaleras de emergencia está abierta y me cuelo por ella. Lentamente, camino hacia su habitación y me siento en la silla de su escritorio. Puedo sentir su respiración relajarse y justo cuando menos lo espero, me habla.

M: Hay un papel para ti, en mi escritorio.

Observo por la mesa el misterioso papel y cuando lo tengo localizado, espero a que estés dormida para leerlo.

"_No sé quién eres, pero quiero darte las gracias por venir cada noche a cuidar de mí. Tampoco sé si algún día pueda conocerte, pero de momento creo que este es un buen método para comunicarnos. Antes, quiero decirte mi nombre, soy Sarah Mackenzie, pero puedes llamarme Mac. Me gustaría saber, al menos, tu nombre y si tendré la oportunidad de hablar contigo.  
Solo sé que con tu presencia y con tu mirada me siento protegida y eso me ayuda a dormir como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ojala esta sensación pueda acompañarme toda la vida"._

Me paso toda la noche leyendo una y otra vez el papel. Ella no sabe lo que significa para mí y sobre todo, lo que significa saber que se siente protegida cuando estoy por las noches aquí.

Antes de irme, busco un folio nuevo en la mesa y le escribo lo poco que, de momento, puedo contarle.

07:30 Horas (P.V. de Mac)  
Apartamento de Mac  
Georgetown

Me despierto y antes de vestirme, corro a mí escritorio en busca de cualquier papel, por pequeño que sea, que haya escrito él. Cuando lo cojo, me doy cuenta que el que le escribí yo no está. Sonrío al pensar que se lo ha llevado con él. Sin retrasarlo más, comienzo a leer.


	4. Cap 4 Un Nuevo Trabajo

_**Capítulo 4: "Un Nuevo Trabajo"**_

"_Lamento mucho no poder responder a tus preguntas. No puedo decirte mi nombre, por el momento. Me halaga mucho que te sientas protegida con mi presencia, si no te importa, vendré todas las noches para velar tus sueños. Tengo la sensación de que algún día podremos conocernos. No permitiré que nada malo te ocurra, Sarah, te lo prometo._

_Hasta esta noche"._

Por un lado, estoy decepcionada, pues no me ha dicho nada de él. Pero por otro, al leer mi nombre con su letra no puedo evitar que mi respiración se acelere.

Salgo de este dulce trance y me doy cuenta de la hora que es. Rápidamente, me visto y sin desayunar, cojo mis cosas y bajo al coche.

10:02 Horas

Cuartel General de JAG

Falls Church, Virginia

M: Adelante. –Harriet entra a mi despacho y después de cerrar la puerta, me pregunta-.

Ha: ¿Está bien, señora?

M: Si… ¿Por qué? –La sonrío-.

Ha: Lleva alegre desde que ha entrado por esa puerta. –Me señala a la entrada de la oficina-. ¿Le ha tocado la lotería?

M: No. –Me río-. Es solo que… -Me quedo pensando-.

Ha: ¿Qué…?

M: Puede parecer extraño pero… desde hace dos semanas, alguien entra en mi apartamento por la noche y se va por la mañana, antes de que me despierte.

Ha: ¿Y le ha dado su nombre,.. o algo?

M: No, pero me ha dejado esto. –Le doy el papel-. Cuando acabes de leerlo, déjalo en el cajón del escritorio. Ahora tengo que irme al tribunal.

Ha: Señora… pero…

M: Luego, Harriet. –La grito, desapareciendo en uno de los ascensores-.

_(P.V. de Harm)_

Se abre el ascensor del edificio y lo primero que veo es a Harriet. Al verme, cambia totalmente la expresión de su cara y camina hacia mí como alma que lleva el diablo. Busco donde esconderme pero, cuando encuentro el sitio, ella ha llegado hasta mí y me pide que la siga. Viendo el humor que tiene, es mejor hacerla caso. Llegamos hasta el despacho de Bud y, una vez dentro, explota.

Ha: ¡¿Qué se supone que significa esto?! –Me enseña el papel-.

H: Es… ¿un papel escrito?

Ha: ¿Y quién escribió ese papel? –Agita su mano, haciéndolo sonar-.

H: Yo. –Respira hondo y leo en su mente que ahora viene lo peor-.

Ha: ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?!

H: Harriet… -Digo en un tono calmado-. Te recuerdo que estás hablando con un oficial superior.

Esto parece calmarla y se sienta en una de las sillas. Intenta volver a la normalidad y la pido que me espere aquí. Salgo del despacho de Bud y me dirijo al del almirante Chegwidden. El suboficial le avisa de mi llegada y le ordena que me deje pasar. Entro y me paro frente a él.

AC: Buenos días, comandante.

H: Buenos días.

AC: Siéntese, por favor. –Así lo hago y después de quitarse las gafas, continúa-. Le he hecho venir porque tengo un trabajo para usted. A partir del lunes será un miembro más del JAG. –Suspira-. El Cag del Sea Hawk estaba un poco molesto porque le he quitado a su mejor piloto.

H: Gracias por el cumplido, señor. –Le digo eso, por decir algo. No me esperaba un traslado a una oficina-.

AC: Bien, eso será oficialmente. De vampiro a vampiro, ¿está enterado de los últimos sucesos?

H: Se refiere a la muerte de esas cuatro oficiales, ¿no?

AC: He puesto a varios rastreadores detrás del vampiro causante de esas muertes y me han confirmado mis sospechas. No es uno solo, son tres. Por eso está aquí.

H: ¿Para buscarlos? –Pregunto, sorprendido. AJ Chegwidden es conocido por ser uno de los vampiros más antiguos y no encuentro forma alguna de entrar en su mente. Solo puedo preguntar y esperar a que me responda-.

AC: Harriet me ha explicado que a usted no le importa proteger a la coronel Mackenzie y yo ando escaso de vampiros suficientes para que puedan ocuparse.

H: Si, algo me contó sobre su plan para proteger a los humanos de su oficina. –Sonrío-.

AC: Extraoficialmente, se ocupará de vigilar que nada malo le ocurra. Procuraré que estén en los mismos casos, para que pasen juntos el mayor tiempo posible. ¿Tiene algún inconveniente?

H: No, almirante.

AC: Bien. Preséntate el lunes a las nueve para hacer pública su incorporación. Puede retirarse.

Me pongo firme y me retiro. Al salir, recuerdo que tengo una conversación pendiente con mi hermana y vuelvo al despacho de Bud. Ahora, además de estar ella, también lo está su marido. Entro y cierro la puerta.

B: ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo?

H: No pasa nada. El almirante quería hablar conmigo, eso es todo.

Ha: ¿Sobre? –_"Ya estoy más calmada y siento mucho lo de antes"_-.

H: Me ha ofrecido un trabajo aquí, en el JAG.

Ha: ¡Es estupendo! ¿Cuándo empiezas?

B: ¡Felicidades!

H: Gracias, Bud. Empiezo el lunes. Aún no es oficial.

Ha: De verdad me alegro. –Me sonríe-. ¿Te quedas cerca y comemos juntos?

_(P.V. de Mac)_

¡Oh! ¡Odio a la comandante Krenick y detesto tener que pelear contra ella en un juicio. Todo la parece mal y por todo protesta. Menos mal que el juez a desestimado el caso y no tendré que verla, por lo menos, en una semana.

Suspirando, entro en la oficina y no puedo evitar fijarme en el hombre que está con Bud y Harriet. Según veo a Tiner, le pillo por banda y le pregunto quien es.

Me quedo sorprendida cuando me dice su nombre. Él es el famoso hermano, medio hermano, de los Roberts.

No quiero interrumpir una charla familiar, así que me dirijo a mi despacho y me siento en mi sillón.

Solamente viéndole de perfil puedo decir que es muy guapo. Parece un modelo de anuncio. Alto, moreno,… y el uniforme le queda ni que pintado. Siento una atracción hacia él increíble y el simple hecho de no escuchar su voz me molesta.

Le veo salir y finjo estar mirando algo en mi ordenador. Pasa por delante de mi despacho y cuando clava sus ojos en mi, un escalofrío me recorre desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza. Siento lo mismo que cuando mi visitante nocturno me observa.


	5. Cap 5 El Peligro

_**Capítulo 5: "El Peligro está a la Vuelta de la Esquina"**_

A los cinco minutos de marcharse el comandante Rabb, Harriet viene rápidamente a mi despacho y me sonríe. Deja unos documentos encima de la mesa y antes de que se vaya, la llamo.

Ha: ¿Si, señora?

M: El hombre que estaba antes con Bud y contigo… ¿Quién era? –Aunque ya lo sé, quiero que ella me lo confirme-.

Ha: Era… era el comandante Rabb… era… era Harm. –Vuelve a sonreírme-.

M: Vuestro hermano, ¿no? –Ella asiente-. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Ha: No, solo vino a saludarnos. Él está de vacaciones y se aburría en su apartamento.

M: ¿Y ha venido con el uniforme puesto solo para saludar?

Ha: No sé… A lo mejor tenía que ir a algún sitio. ¿Va a ir a comer ahora, coronel?

Asiento. Cuando Harriet cambia de tema es porque oculta algo. Lo mejor es esperar a que ella me lo cuente por propia voluntad o a que baje la guardia. Si no, no me enteraré nunca.

Compramos un par de bocadillo y unos refrescos y nos sentamos en una de las mesas que hay en el patio del edificio. Charlamos de cosas sin importancia, hasta que saca el tema del observador que entra cada noche a mi apartamento.

Ha: ¿Le hace algo?

M: No te entiendo.

Ha: Si intenta… atacarla… morderla… -La interrumpo-.

M: No, solo me mira mientras duermo. Me dejó la nota en contestación a una que le escribí yo.

Ha: ¿Puedo saber que le escribió usted? Si no es molestia, claro. –Me sonríe-.

M: Solo le di las gracias. Desde que él me visita me siento… protegida. Es una sensación muy agradable. –Veo a Bud venir hacia nosotras y le saludo-. ¿Qué tal la mañana, Bud?

B: Creo que si seguimos teniendo tan pocos casos, me acabaré volviendo loco. –Él me mira por unos segundos y me pregunta-. ¿Está bien, señora?

M: Si… ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

B: Parece relajada, feliz… ¿Le ha tocado la lotería? –Me río ante la pregunta. ¿Es que no puede nadie estar contento o que?-.

M: Bueno, según Harriet llevo así toda la mañana pero, supongo que el saber que no voy a tener que ver a la comandante Krenick durante bastante tiempo aumenta mi ánimo.

B: Eso es como tocarle la lotería. ¿Sabe que el secretario quería darle el puesto que dejó libre el teniente Perkins?

M: Si… pero tengo entendido que el almirante Chegwidden se opuso al traslado, ¿no?

Ha: Por eso está insufrible esta mañana.

M: ¿De verdad? –Finjo asombrarme-. Yo creía que Alison era así siempre.

Los tres nos reímos hasta que el móvil de Harriet nos obliga a callarnos. Ella contesta alegre y, de vez en cuando, sonríe. Pasa cinco largos minutos hablando por el teléfono antes de cortar con la llamada.

Ha: Era Kate. Va a ir hoy de compras y quería preguntarme si me apuntaba. –Se gira a mí-. También me ha pedido que la convenza a usted para que nos acompañe, coronel.

M: No sé… -Intento pensar en una forma fácil y creíble para evadirme del compromiso, pero no encuentro ninguna-.

Ha: Por favor, señora… Será divertido. Iremos solas, las tres, de tiendas… ¿Nos acompaña?

B: ¿Solas? ¿Las tres? –Piensa por un momento y después, continúa-. ¿Por qué no os acompaña Harm? Así él podrá llevaros las bolsas.

Ha: Está bien… -Se rinde-. Entonces coronel, ¿nos acompaña?

M: ¿A que hora, más o menos? –Sonrío. La verdad me entran ganas de ir si Harm nos acompaña también-.

Ha: Como hoy salimos a las seis… ¿Qué le parece si vamos a recogerla a su apartamento a las… siete y media?

M: ¡Perfecto!

Después de aclarar todo el asunto, volvemos a las oficinas y por una de las televisiones contemplamos como otra mujer, militar, ha sido asesinada no muy lejos de mi apartamento.

"_Buenas tardes Josh. Efectivamente, la policía ha encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer joven. Según fuentes oficiales, los restos pertenecen a la sargento Denisse Chase, de 27 años, perteneciente al cuerpo de marines. El cadáver presentaba numerosas mordeduras y estaba completamente desangrada. A diferencia de los tres casos anteriores, la joven ha sido hallada en su apartamento, al igual que la primera victima"._

"_¿Quién está al cargo de la investigación, Hanna?"_

"_Dirigen la investigación los forenses y detectives del FBI, aunque también hemos podido ver a expertos de la CIA así como de las Fuerzas Armadas. Los federales creen que se trata de un asesino en serie, pero no han dado más detalles. Seguiremos esperando más información sobre el caso. Aquí, en directo, Hanna Simons para la NBC"._

Casi sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a nadie, el almirante apareció en la sala, llamando a Harriet y a Bud para que fueran a su despacho

AC: ¿Lo han visto?

Ha: Si, señor. ¿Sus rastreadores han dado con algo?

AC: No, y eso me preocupa.

B: Pero, según la visión de Harriet, ella se convertirá en vampiro.

Ha: Si, pero mis visiones pueden cambiar con las decisiones que toma la gente.

AC: Sé que se podría convertir en vampiro, pero vamos a tener que acelerar el proceso. –Cogió el teléfono y marcó un número-.

_-: ¿Diga?_

AC: Buenas tardes Henry, ¿está Gordon cerca de ti?

_-: Si… te le paso_.

_Cr: Hola AJ, ¿qué pasa?_

AC: Tenemos problemas en Washington, ¿has visto los cuatro casos en la televisión?

_Cr: ¿El ataque de los vampiros? Si, es terrible. ¿Por qué?_

AC: Según Harriet, una de mis abogadas, la coronel Mackenzie, acabará convertida en vampiro por Harm. Te llamaba para preguntarte si podríamos agilizar el cambio.

_Cr: ¿Cuánto tardaría sin intervenir nosotros?_

Ha: No lo sé. Podrían pasar semanas, meses,… o años.

AC: Pero aumentamos las posibilidades de que esos vampiros acaben con ella antes de convertirse.

_Cr: ¿Tú que opinas, Bud?_

B: Harm, aunque lo negará, está enamorado de la coronel, y ella siente algo muy fuerte e intenso por mi hermano.

_Cr: Eso no se si nos perjudica o nos ayuda. Se lo difícil que es convertir a la mujer que amas y conociendo a Harm… Tendréis que hacer algo para que sea él quien la convierta, por voluntad propia._

Ha: ¿Y si no lo hace?

_Cr: Os doy hasta el jueves que viene, cuando Sofía y yo regresemos de la mansión Austin. Si no lo conseguís, yo la convertiré. ¿De acuerdo?_

AC: A mi me parece bien. A partir del lunes tu hijo, Harm, trabajará con la coronel. ¿Te lo ha dicho?

_Cr: Si. Le has pedido que cuide de ella, para evitar que la ataquen._

AC: Exacto. Esperemos que con el tiempo que pasen juntos se decida a convertirla.

_Cr: Bud, tú y Harriet hablaréis de esto con Kate y Keeter, para que entre los cuatro convenzáis al testarudo de Harm. Si veis que ella corre un peligro aún mayor o la atacan, la convertirá uno de vosotros, si yo no he llegado._

Ha: Está bien.


	6. Cap 6 El Hermano Harm

_**Capítulo 6: El Hermano Harm**_

18:30 Horas (P.V. de Harm)

A las afueras de la ciudad

Washington DC

Ke: Así que… vas a trabajar con Bud y Harriet

H: Eso parece. –Sonrío-.

Ke: Entonces, también verás a la coronel Mackenzie, ¿no?

H: Más que nada estaré allí para protegerla, Keeter. –Al terminar la frase, siento a Kate avanzar hacia nosotros para dar su opinión sobre mi nuevo destino-. ¿Por qué te parece que es una mala idea, Kate?

Ka: Porque es peligroso, y no solo para ti, también lo es para nosotros, y… ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no lo hace otro? –_"¿Por qué tienes que ser tú?"_-.

H: Porque Chegwidden no tiene a más vampiros disponibles.

Ka: ¿Y él? Él es un vampiro como todos nosotros y perfectamente podría cuidarla.

H: Quiero encargarme yo de ella.

Ka: No es tu responsabilidad, Harm.

Ha: Aún. –Añade Harriet. Kate y yo la miramos con la boca, mientras ella sonríe ante la cara que debemos tener. Gracias que Keeter estaba ahí para preguntarle sobre el comentario-.

Ke: ¿Cómo que aún?

Ha: Veréis, en una de mis visiones vi como… como Harm convertía a Mac en vampiro. Chegwidden, con el apoyo de Gordon y Sofía, quiere acelerar el cambio.

H: ¿Qué?

Ha: Bud dice que estás enamorado de ella y que la coronel siente algo muy fuerte por ti. Gordon nos ha dado una semana para que tu la conviertas. Si no lo haces, cuando él regrese lo hará por ti.

Todos me miran mientras que Harriet me habla. Lo primero es que no estoy seguro de estar enamorado de Mac y lo segundo es que ella no puede sentir nada por mí porque no me conoce. Aclarados esos puntos… ¿Cómo van a hacer para que ella me dé su consentimiento para convertirla? Porque, lo que tengo claro es que si ella no quiere ser un vampiro, no pienso obligarla. Tampoco quiero que se sienta obligada a transformarse. Lo reconozco, daría cualquier cosa para que ella estuviese conmigo eternamente, pero, respetando su decisión.

H: ¿Y por qué hay que convertirla? No corre peligro.

Ha: Harm, son tres vampiros los que andan sueltos y matando a mujeres inocentes.

H: Solo se alimentan. –No es que los defienda, ya que mi familia y yo podemos sobrevivir bebiendo sangre de animales. Bueno, se puede aguantar hasta comiendo carne cruda-.

Ka: Sabes perfectamente que hay otros medios para alimentarse.

H: Pero… ¿tú no estabas en contra de convertirla?

Kate nunca dejará de sorprenderme. Le parece mal que trabaje con Mac, pero al parecer no ve nada malo en convertirla. En mi opinión, es justamente lo contrario. Me agrada, y mucho, la idea de estar todo el día con Sarah. Podré estar atento las 24 horas de día para que no la ocurra nada. Lo que si no termina de convencerme es el tener que convertirla en una de nuestra especie.

Ka: No me opongo a que sea vampira. Es más, lo veo mejor.

Ha: La coronel tiene un don parecido al mío. Chegwidden no quiere que muera.

H: Así que, ahora hay que convertirla por interés, ¿no? Todos sabemos l oque es ver como la gente envejece día a día y en cambio, nosotros siempre somos así.

Ka: Eso lo dices porque crees que dirá que no. ¿Y si dice que sí?

H: Está bien, me rindo. –Ellas me sonríen-.

Ha: ¡Bien! Ahora coge las llaves del coche que nos vamos. Tenemos que ir de compras y antes tenemos que recoger a la coronel.

19:27 Horas (P.V. de Mac)

Apartamento de Mac

Georgetown, Virginia

Vale, lo admito, estoy muy nerviosa. Me tiemblan las piernas, me sudan las manos, ¡y no es para menos! Voy a conocer al que creo que me cuida mientras duermo.

Además, Kate y Harriet me han convencido para que duerma en su apartamento. Creen que puede pasarme algo como a la sargento Chase. Bueno, la verdad es que con esos casos no me siento muy segura en mi apartamento.

Cuando el ascensor ha llegado a su parada, me bajo y salgo a la calle, localizando enseguida el coche de Harriet. Camino hacia ellas y cuando llego, Kate me abraza.

Ka: Me alegro de que mi hermana te convenciera… –Mira mi mochila-. Y de que aceptaras dormir en nuestro apartamento.

M: No quiero ser una molestia… -Sonrío-.

Ha: Tonterías, Mac. Con ese asesino suelto no estaríamos a gusto sabiendo que puede hacerte algo. –Me devuelve la sonrisa-. Te toca ir en el asiento del copiloto. No te molesta, ¿no?

M: Tranquila, no hay problema.

Le doy mi mochila a Kate y, junto con Harriet, se encargan de meterla en el maletero mientras que yo me siento al lado del conductor. Cuando cierro la puerta, el hermano de Harriet estira su brazo hacia mí, y yo hago lo mismo.

H: Hola, soy Harmon Rabb, pero puedes llamarme Harm.

M: Sarah Mackenzie, aunque todos me llaman Mac. –Al estrecharle la mano siento una corriente recorrerme todo el cuerpo y como si su mano me quemase, la suelto-. Encantada de conocerte.

H: Lo mismo digo.

Me sonríe y doy gracias por estar sentada y no de pie. Esa sonrisa que tiene parece sacada de una postal. Me derrito solamente con verla. Nunca antes un hombre había tenido tal efecto sobre mí. Cuando me mira, me siento igual que cuando mi misterioso protector me observa desde la oscuridad de mi habitación.

Kate rompe este momento mágico, abriendo la puerta y sentándose detrás de Harm. A los pocos segundos, Harriet repite el proceso y ya estamos listos para marcharnos.

Durante el camino, vamos escuchando música en silencio, hasta que Harriet saca un tema de conversación bastante interesante.

Ha: ¿Sabes, Mac? –Verdaderamente me sorprende que me tuteé, cuando siempre, aunque fuese de civil, me trataba igual que en el trabajo-. Han trasladado a Harm a nuestra oficina.

M: ¿De verdad? –Miro de reojo al susodicho-.

Ha: Si, ocupará el puesto como abogado que dejó libre el teniente. El anuncio oficial será el lunes.

M: No lo sabía. Enhorabuena. –Le sonrío-.

H: Gracias. Ahora veré con mis propios ojos que tan buena es la coronel Mackenzie.

Me devuelve la sonrisa. No se porque tengo la sensación de que voy a estar la gran parte del tiempo que pasemos en el centro comercial con él. Aunque la idea no me desagrada, todo lo contrario, prefiero estar hablando con Harm antes que estar probándome ropa que, seguramente, no compraré.

H: Bien señoritas, ya hemos llegado.


	7. Cap 7 Una Buena Razón

_**Capítulo 7: "Una Buena Razón"**_

H: Bueno, vosotras esperadme en la puerta mientras que aparco el coche.  
Ka: ¿Nos vas a acompañar?  
H: Claro, alguien tendrá que llevar las bolsas, ¿no? –Las dos sonríen-. Además, quiero comprarme unas deportivas nuevas.

Las tres nos bajamos del coche y observamos a Harm desparecer, buscando una plaza libre para aparcar. Mientras tanto, nosotras caminamos hasta la entrada y, cuando llegamos, Kate y Harriet me sonríen.

Ka: ¿Qué te ha parecido?  
M: ¿Quién? –Creo que me voy a hacer la tonta-.  
Ha: ¿Quien va a ser? Harm.  
M: Es agradable. –Me miran mostrándome que no se lo creen y decido añadir algo más-. Y parece simpático.  
Ka: Te gusta. –Suelta ella, muy convencida-. ¿Tú qué crees, Harriet?  
Ha: Opino lo mismo que tú.  
M: ¿Por qué estáis tan seguras?  
Ka: Porque con tu pregunta, nos lo acabas de confirmar. –Ambas me sonríen-. Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotras.  
H: ¿Qué secreto? –Nos pregunta, en un tono divertido-.  
Ha: Nada. Cosas de chicas. –_"Y no te atrevas a intentar sacármelo leyendo mi mente"_-.  
H: Está bien… Por hoy, lo dejaré pasar. –Señala a la puerta-. ¿Entramos?  
Ka: Si. ¿A dónde vamos primero? ¿A la tienda de zapatos?  
Ha: Casi que mejor que cada uno vaya por su lado y quedamos aquí dentro de una hora. ¿Qué os parece?  
Ka: A mí me parece bien. Harriet y yo vamos a Zara. ¿Te vienes, Mac? –Los tres me miran a mí-.  
M: Si no os importa, prefiero ir con Harm a la tienda de zapatos. Quiero comprarme algunos pares nuevos. –Sonrío y miro a Harm, que parece sorprendido por mi elección-. ¿Te molesta?  
H: No, para nada. Por lo menos alguien me acompaña. –Se gira a sus hermanas-. De acuerdo. Entonces, hasta dentro de una hora.

Vemos a Kate y a Harriet alejarse de nosotros hacia el lado izquierdo del centro comercial y desaparecer en una de las tiendas. Harm se gira hacia mí y me tiende su brazo. Dudo por unos segundos y antes de que lo retire, me agarro a él, mientras le susurro un 'gracias'.

_(P.V. de Harm)_

Caminamos lentamente por los pasillos de la gran superficie, observando a la gente pasar a nuestro lado. Aún no puedo creer que quiera acompañarme a mí antes que a mis hermanas. Creo que lo de comprarse unos zapatos es solo una escusa. La noto un poco nerviosas y pensativa.

H: ¿Te pasa algo, Mac?  
M: No, es solo que… quiero preguntarte algo y no sé como hacerlo.  
H: Si quieres podemos ir a algún más tranquilo. –Ella asiente y la guío al único lugar donde no hay tanta gente, la escalera de emergencia-. Aquí estaremos solos.  
M: Verás, puede parecerte un poco extraño pero… cuando me miras siento que ya te conozco desde hace semanas. –Suspira-. Hay alguien, no sé quién es, que me vigila por las noches. Entra en mi apartamento y me observa mientras duermo.  
H: ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? –Tengo la sensación de que ella piensa que soy yo el que la vigila, pero por más que lo intento no puedo leerle la mente. Si me pregunta abiertamente, no lo negaré-.  
M: Porque cuando tú me miras siento lo mismo que cuando lo hace el que se cuela en mi apartamento. No te lo tomes a mal, pero creo que ese alguien eres tú.  
H: ¿Desde cuándo crees eso?  
M: Desde cuando me miraste esta mañana, en el JAG. –Prefiero no contestarla, así que pienso rápidamente una forma para cambiar de tema-.  
H: Hay una vista muy bonita desde aquí.  
M: Si, preciosa. –Suspira-. ¿Me vas a responder? –Bueno, al menos lo intenté-.  
H: ¿Qué harías si te dijera la verdad?  
M: No saldría corriendo a la comisaría más cercana, si es lo que te preocupa. –Me sonríe y cojo aire, para darme fuerzas-.  
H: Si, soy yo. –suelto el aire. Bueno, ya tiene la verdad-.  
M: No me lo creo. Lo dices solo para que deje el tema. –Saco de mi bolsillo el trozo de papel que me escribió y se lo enseño-. De verdad eres tú. –Susurra-.  
H: Hay una buena razón por la que te observo por las noches.  
M: ¿Cuál es?  
H: Aquí no puedo decírtelo. Tendrás que esperar a que lleguemos a nuestro edificio. –La vuelvo a tender mi brazo y ella se abraza a él, como si nada hubiera pasado-. ¿No tienes miedo de que pueda hacerte algo? –Le pregunto, sorprendido-.  
M: Soy una marine, ¿recuerdas? –Me sonríe. Si supiera que eso no la serviría de mucho contra mí, seguramente si tendría miedo-.  
H: Entonces, procuraré no enfadarte.  
M: Haces bien, piloto. Haces muy bien en no enfadarme.

Los dos nos reímos y caminamos hasta la zapatería. El ambiente era verdaderamente agradable a nuestro alrededor. No me sentí nunca tan bien con nadie. Estaba feliz porque Mac hubiese preferido venir conmigo en lugar de ir con mis hermanas, y el simple hecho de que hubiese sido tan sincera conmigo, me fascinó.

De mi ensimismamiento me sacaron los pensamientos de una de las dependientas de la tienda. Todos iban dirigidos hacia nosotros y yo solo podía sonreír aún más cuando los leía.  
_"¡Qué envidia me da! Seguro que ella es su novia. ¡Qué pena!"_

Y entonces, pasó lo inevitable. Una de las chicas comenzó una charla con su compañera y, por la expresión que Mac tenía en su cara, creo que ella también las escuchaba.

D1: ¿Has visto a esa pareja de ahí? –Le decía, en voz baja-.  
D2: Si. ¡Qué guapos son! La verdad es que hacen muy buena pareja.  
D1: Ya, él está como un queso.  
D2: ¡Qué envidia! Quien pudiera encontrar un hombre así.  
D1: ¡Qué suerte tiene!

Ellas seguían hablando y yo dirigí mi mirada a Mac, la cual estaba más colorada que un tomate. Viendo que no se decidía cual par de zapatos comprar, decidí intervenir.

H: Los vas a desgastar su los sigues mirando así, Mac. –Me sonríe-.  
M: No se cual llevarme. El presupuesto no me da para los dos.  
H: Tengo una solución. –Me mira, incrédula-. Tu pagas uno y lo te compro el otro.  
M: No puedo aceptarlo. –Me contesta, después de pensarlo por un momento-.  
H: ¿Por qué no? Considéralo como un regalo. –Va a protestar otra vez pero, antes de que lo haga, llamo a la dependienta-. ¡Señorita!  
D2: Dígame. –Nos sonríe-.  
H: Nos llevamos el par de deportivas y los dos pares de la señorita. ¿Me cobra las mías y los de tacón rojo?  
D2: Como usted quiera, señor. –Coge los pares y los lleva al mostrador-.  
M: Muchas gracias, Harm.  
H: ¡Va! No es nada. –La sonrío-. ¿Ves como era buena idea?  
M: Tenías razón. –Me da un beso en la mejilla-. Pero, de todas formas, gracias.


	8. Cap 8 La Residencia Cresswell

_(P.V. de Mac)_

Camino feliz a su lado mientras llevo mis dos pares de zapatos en la bolsa. La verdad es que me parece muy generoso. Apenas me conoce y ya me ha comprado algo.

H: ¿En qué piensas?  
M: En nada. –Le miento-. ¿Por qué?  
H: Parece que estás a miles de kilómetros de aquí.  
M: Solo miraba los escaparates.  
H: ¿Algo que te llame la atención? –Me sonríe-.  
M: No. Creo que por hoy no haré más compras.

Seguimos avanzando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada del centro comercial. Sentadas en unos bancos de madera estaban Kate y Harriet, con al menos veinte bolsas a su alrededor. Nos acercamos a ellas y Harm pone una expresión de exagerado escándalo.

H: ¿Habéis comprado toda una tienda entera?  
Ka: ¡Qué exagerado eres!  
Ha: Solo hemos comprado un par de cosas que nos hacían falta. –Mira las dos bolsas que llevamos nosotros y me observa-. ¿Y vosotros?  
M: Solamente lo necesario. –La sonrío-.  
H: ¿Nos vamos?

Todos asentimos y continuamos nuestro camino hasta el monovolumen de Harriet. Dejamos todas las bolsas en el maletero y cada uno nos sentamos en el mismo sitio de antes.  
Durante el trayecto, escucho a las hermanas de Harm comentar los artículos que van viendo en una revista, y de vez en cuando, dirigir una mirada hacia nosotros. Por mi parte, me dedico a observar el paisaje que vamos dejando atrás por la ventanilla.

_(P.V. de Harm)_

Aunque soy yo el que conduce no presto mucha atención a la carretera. No me hace falta fijarme, conozco el camino de sobra. Disimulo manteniendo la vista al frente, mientras miro de reojo a Mac, que va sentada a mi lado.  
Trato inútilmente de leer su mente. De mis intentos fallidos me sacan los pensamientos de Kate, que van dirigidos a mí.

_Ka: "Harriet y yo hemos hablado con Gordon mientras comprábamos. Él dice que tenemos que revelarse nuestro secreto a Mac y ponerla alerta de los otros tres vampiros. Todos hemos decidido que se lo dirás tú"._ –Tras un breve instante prestando atención a lo que Harriet le dice, vuelve a mirarme y continúa-. _"El plan es que, cuando llegue la hora de dormir. Mac subirá a tu apartamento porque los demás no tenemos camas libres y tu le ofrecerás la tuya"._

Me sonríe y vuelve al cotilleo con Harriet. Continúo con mi táctica de fingir que presto atención a la carretera mientras observo de reojo a Mac, quien mira por la ventanilla.  
Tomamos la carretera que une Washington DC con Falls Church y cojo el camino de tierra que nos lleva hasta nuestro edificio.

H: Bien señoritas. –Sonrío-. Ya hemos llegado.

Todos salimos del coche y contemplo como Harriet coge la maleta de Mac y le habla sobre el bosque que nos rodea.

Ka: No te preocupes. Bud y Jack no están. –Le sonríe a Mac-. Han salido para ver un partido de Baseball.  
M: Ah…  
H: Si quieres puedes dejar tus cosas en mi apartamento. No sé donde quieren que duermas, pero creo que dejarte mi cama es la mejor solución.  
M: No quiero obligarte a dormir en otro sitio. –Me sonríe-.  
H: Bueno… mi oferta sigue en pie. Cuando veas los sillones de Harriet, lo entenderás.  
Ha: Muy gracioso, Harm. –_"Pero, tranquilo. Tendrás que dormir en tu fabuloso sillón"_-.

Continuamos andando hasta la puerta de la casa de los Roberts. Harriet la abre y cuando Mac pasa, se queda asombrada con la decoración.

M: Es… increíble. –Dice, mirando toda la sala-.  
Ha: Tenías que ver el apartamento de Harm. –Suspira-. ¡Ese si es increíble!  
M: ¿De verdad?  
H: Tampoco es para tanto.  
Ha: Harm es muy modesto, a veces. –Me sonríe-. Pero, hablando en serio, tendría que enseñártelo.  
M: ¿Podemos subir a verlo? –Me pregunta, mientras se gira hacia mí, con los ojos brillándole de curiosidad-. Así podemos subir mis cosas. –Se gira a Harriet-. Los sillones son bonitos, pero para dormir toda una noche… no parecen muy cómodos. No te ofendas.  
Ha: Descuida. Los sofás se le antojaron a Bud. A él le gustan.  
Ka: Por eso duerme muchas veces en ellos. –Dice, riéndose-.  
Ha: No le veo la gracia. –Se gira hacia mí-. Nosotras nos encargamos de la cena.  
H: Ok. ¿Vamos, Mac? –Le digo, mientras cojo sus cosas-.  
M: ¡Vamos!


	9. Cap 9 El Escondite de Harm

(P.V. de Mac)

Harm me abre la puerta y ambos subimos el último tramo de escaleras hasta la segunda planta. Me sonreí y saca las llaves de su bolsillo. Mientras él está con su tarea, yo observo el gran ventanal colocado al fondo del pasillo, dejando ver unas espectaculares vistas del bosque.

H: ¿Preparada? –Me pregunta, haciendo que tenga que apartar la vista de la ventana-.  
M: Si. Cuando quieras.  
H: Bien. Pasa. –Me sonríe y abre la puerta-. Las damas primero.  
M: Gracias.

Me aventuro antes que él dentro de su apartamento y cuando enciende la luz, me quedo con la boca abierta. La pared está pintada totalmente blanca, haciendo que el salón parezca más luminoso. Según voy caminando hacia el interior, agacho la cabeza para contemplar varias alfombras, en tonos blancos y negros, con pinta de ser bastante caras. Vuelvo a levantar la vista para encontrarme con un precioso sillón modular, acabado por uno de los lados en un módulo más largo. El color del mobiliario, al igual que el del sofá, es en color negro, haciendo un contraste perfecto con la pared.

Intento recuperarme del asombro y cuando creo que lo consigo, me doy la vuelta para observar a Harm apoyado en la puerta de la entrada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

M: Vaya… es… precioso. –Le sonrío-. Veo que Harriet no exageraba.  
H: Tampoco es para tanto.  
M: Bueno, comparado con mi apartamento… El tuyo está mucho mejor. –Le miro a los ojos, recordando nuestra conversación pendiente-. Me gusta el toque moderno que tiene.  
H: Así es toda la casa. –Me sonríe-. ¿Estás preparada para continuar, o esperamos?  
M: Seguimos. Creo que ya se me ha pasado el shock.

Me conduce hasta la cocina, la cual no había visto, a pesar de estar casi fundida con el salón. Lo único que los separa es una isla de cocina, en colores negros y blancos. El resto de la encimera es de mármol negro, con algunos muebles blancos debajo de ella. Entre dos de ellos, están la lavadora y un lavavajillas, a juego con la encimera. En un rincón, hay una nevera de dos puertas, también en negro.

M: ¿Has decorado tú el apartamento? –Le pregunto, muy sorprendida-.  
H: Si, en mi tiempo libre. –Me sonríe-.  
M: Te ha quedado increíble. Sigo pensando que Harriet no exageraba nada. ¿Vemos más?  
H: Como tú quieras, cuando esté la cena nos avisarán. –Me señala una puerta-. Solo queda el dormitorio y el baño.  
M: Ok.

Caminamos hacia la puerta que me había señalado y antes de entrar, abre otra al lado suya y asomo la cabeza. El cuarto de baño, también en blanco y negro, es bastante amplio. Lo que más captura mi atención, en la enorme bañera, colocada al fondo del cuarto. Le sonrío y por último, nos dirigimos al dormitorio.

Con un movimiento de su cabeza, me indica que sea yo quien abra la puerta y así lo hago. Me quedo embobada al ver la gran cama que preside la habitación. Igual que el salón, la pared está pintada en un pálido blanco, a contraste con los muebles y los objetos de decoración que son negros. A parte, en un rincón, tiene una mesa con un ordenador, todo en negro. Además de tener en una de las estanterías un reproductor de música, con varios CD's.

M: Vaya… ahora entiendo porque es la mejor solución tu cama. –Me giro a él-. ¡Es enorme!  
H: Si la comparamos con un sofá… es bastante más grande. Puedes dormir en ella si quieres, de verdad, no me importa.  
M: No sé… Hoy has hecho mucho por mí comprándome el par de zapatos. No quiero abusar.  
H: No hay problema. –Me sonríe-. Míralo de esta forma. Yo he estado en tu apartamento… algo más de dos semanas, así que en compensación, te dejo dormir en mi cama.  
M: Hablando de eso… -Le señalo-. Me debes una explicación. Me dijiste que el centro comercial no era un lugar adecuado y que hablaríamos aquí. –Me acerco a la cama y le miro-. Te escucho.  
H: No es algo que se pueda contar fácilmente. Aunque diga la verdad entera, no me vas a creer.  
M: Prueba. A lo mejor te sorprendes.


	10. Cap 10 Explicaciones

H: Está bien. –Suspira-. No sé cómo empezar… -Me sonríe-.  
M: Supongo que por el principio estaría bien.  
H: Antes que nada, quiero decirte que no te haría ningún daño. No yo ni mi familia. Si después de saber la verdad no quieres que continúe pasando las noches en tu casa… lo comprenderé. –Desvía la mirada al suelo, y comienza a hablar-. Mi familia no es normal. ¿No te preguntas por qué vivimos tan alejados de la ciudad?  
M: Lo cierto es que me sorprendió. Esto está bastante a las afueras pero… -Me interrumpe-.  
H: Antes, cuando me diste un beso… ¿no notaste nada raro en mí?  
M: Si, tenías la mejilla fría pero no le di importancia… -Mi mente comienza a pensar y en menos de dos segundos, lo comprendo-. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?  
H: Creo que sabes lo que soy.

"¿Lo que soy?". Vuelvo a pensar en todo lo que me ha dicho. Vive apartado de la ciudad, el cuerpo lo tiene frío, está pálido,… Me hago una ligera idea de a lo que puede referirse pero no le encuentro lógica. Si fuese cierto, faltarían cosas y no podría salir a la luz del sol, a no ser que no sean como en las películas.

H: Dilo. –Me ordena-.  
M: Vampiro. –Le susurro-. ¿Eres un vampiro? –Él asiente-. Pero... no eres como los de las películas, ¿no? Quiero decir, no duermes en un ataúd. ¿O lo has guardado?  
H: ¿No tienes miedo de mí? –Me pregunta, bastante sorprendido-.  
M: Tú has dicho que no me harías daño. Además, si quisieras hacerme algo, ya lo habrías hecho mientras dormía en mi apartamento.  
H: Cierto. Pero aún así, ¿nada?  
M: Nada. –Le sonrío-. Tengo curiosidad. –Comienza a reírse-. ¿Qué?  
H: Te digo que soy el depredador más peligroso del mundo, ¿y tú solo sientes curiosidad?  
M: Si. –Le contento seria-. Entonces, ¿cómo eres?  
H: ¿No te preocupa mi dieta?  
M: Te he visto comer carne. –Le contesto-. Poco hecha, pero carne. ¿Bebéis sangre humana?  
H: No. –No puedo evitar relajarme. Por lo menos sé que no va a intentar saciar su sed conmigo-. Somos vegetarianos. –Le miro incrédula y sonríe-. Bebemos sangre de animales.  
M: Entiendo…  
H: Tampoco dormimos en ataúdes. O no dormimos, o lo hacemos poco. Como mucho podemos dormir cuatro o cinco horas.  
M: Y Harriet, Bud,… -No me da tiempo a formular la pregunta, pero él sabe por dónde van los tiros-.  
H: También son vampiros.  
M: ¿Y el sol? ¿No os quemáis?  
H: Nuestra piel brilla bajo el sol. Kate encontró, hace tiempo, una crema con la que podemos ocultarnos. Así nos resulta más fácil salir también los días despejados.  
M: Vale. Eres un vampiro, y te creo. –Le miro a los ojos-. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? No lo entiendo.  
H: Es una larga historia. Pero, lo más importante, es que nos han ordenado protegerte del ataque de cualquier otro vampiro que si beba sangre humana. Por eso estás aquí. –Le miro interrogante, y continúa-. ¿Has oído acerca de las muertes de las jóvenes militares?  
M: Esas mujeres fueron asesinadas y no tenían ni una gota de… -Me quedo paralizada-.  
H: No tenían nada de sangre. No sabemos quiénes son los vampiros que las han matado, pero Chegwidden y Gordon, mi 'padre' nos han ordenado protegerte.  
M: Espera… ¿Chegwidden? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo almirante A.J. Chegwidden? ¿Mi jefe? –No me lo puedo creer-.  
H: Es uno de los vampiros más antiguos que existen. Su existencia ronda sobre los cuatrocientos años.  
M: ¿Por qué queréis protegerme a mí? –Le susurro-.  
H: No lo sé. Esto es como el ejército. Nosotros acatamos las órdenes sin preguntar sobre ellas. –Me mira-. Pero eso no es todo.  
M: ¿Hay más?  
H: Ellos quieren que… que te conviertas en una de nosotros, de nuestra especie. –Suspira-. Harriet tiene visiones sobre eso, y ella dice que te ha visto convertida, pero yo me niego.  
M: ¿Por qué?  
H: No quiero que pases por esto. Los tres primeros días son prácticamente insufribles. Y el año… es peor. No se lo deseo a nadie.  
M: ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? –Le susurro-.  
H: Sé que aunque yo me niegue, si tú lo deseas, serás convertida. Una de las condiciones que pusieron era que tenías que estar al tanto de nuestra existencia, y elegir. Puedes seguir siendo mortal, envejeciendo día a día, esperar tener hijos,… o puedes ser inmortal.  
M: Yo no puedo tener hijos, Harm. –Agacho la cabeza y fijo mis ojos en el suelo-. Soy estéril.  
H: Lo siento. –Me susurra-.  
M: Así que… venías por obligación por las noches, ¿no? Estas dos semanas… ibas porque era una orden.  
H: No. Se convirtió en una orden hace dos días.  
M: ¿Y antes de eso… por qué venías? ¿Qué te atraía de mí?  
H: Aunque no beba sangre humana, no quiere decir que no pueda captar su aroma. Siempre se ha dicho que de todos los olores de la sangre, hay uno que predomina sobre todos ellos, atrayéndonos más a esa persona. –Hace una pausa, y suspira-. Es como si la sangre cantara para nosotros.  
M: ¿Mi sangre canta para ti? –Le pregunto, sorprendida-.  
H: Sí. Te olí cuando volvías del trabajo. Yo estaba paseando por la calle y hacía bastante aire. Me llegó tu olor y no pude resistirlo. Cuando llegué y te vi… -Se para-.  
M: Continúa, por favor.  
H: No sé… -Me mira a los ojos-. Sentí que tú eres mi mitad. Desde aquel momento supe que o podía dejar que nada te pasara. Luego, Kate me habló de ti, cuando os conocisteis en el restaurante y me acercó su mano, con tu olor. A los pocos días, Harriet me pidió que te cuidara, ya que ella sabía que yo ya te estaba cuidando por las noches.  
M: ¿Cómo sabía ella…? –Me interrumpe-.  
H: Tiene visiones, te lo he dicho. Ella me vio.  
M: ¿Y tú, también tienes visiones?  
H: No, yo no. –Me sonríe-. Yo puedo leer la mente.  
M: ¿Todas? –Le pregunto, asombrada-.  
H: Todas, menos la tuya.  
M: Vaya, me alegra ser la excepción. Debes de ser un abogado fantástico. Poder leer en la mente de tu cliente si te dice la verdad o no,… O cuando alguien te miente, o te oculta algo,…  
H: ¿De verdad lo crees?  
M: Muy en serio. Ya me gustaría a mí poder hacer eso… Me enteraría de lo que piensa de mí la gente.  
H: Vaya… estás hablando con un vampiro, y tu preocupada por no poder leer mentes. –Se ríe-.  
M: Volviendo al asunto. –Hago como si no hubiera dicho nada-. Mi sangre canta para ti, pero, ¿cómo logras resistirte? No sé… Debe ser igual que el olor del pan recién hecho o… de una buena comida cuando estás hambriento.  
H: Es difícil, pero tengo muchos años de experiencia. –Sonríe-.  
M: ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
H: ¿Humanos o vampíricos?  
M: Los dos. –Le devuelvo la sonrisa-.  
H: Treinta años humanos y ciento setenta y nueve como vampiro. –Me mira serio-. ¿Puedo probar una cosa? –Asiento-. No te muevas…


	11. Cap 11 El Conversor

(P.V. de Harm)

Me acerco lentamente a ella y la abrazo. Paso así más de un minuto y cuando comienzo a notar que las ganas de beber su sangre disminuyen, me aparto. Cuando la miro, tiene los ojos cerrados y se queda quieta donde yo la dejé.

H: ¿Estás bien, Mac? –Abre despacio los ojos y me sonríe-.  
M: Si… Tranquilo. ¿Qué querías probar?  
H: Oh… nada. –La sonrío-. Quería ver si acercándome a ti disminuye mi sed de tu sangre.  
M: ¿Funcionó?  
H: Ajá. Apenas me 'canta' ahora. Puedo controlarme.  
_"Ha: Ya podéis bajar. La cena está lista"._  
H: Ya está la cena. –Me levanto y la extiendo la mano-.  
M: ¿Cómo sabes que…? –Me mira curiosa, mientras coge mi mano-.  
H: He leído la mente de Harriet. Nos avisaba de que podíamos bajar.

Los dos bajamos al apartamento de Harriet, donde ya tienen puesta la mesa, con la comida servida en los platos. Bud y Keeter están, junto con Kate, viendo las noticias sentados en el sofá. Cuando nos escuchan entrar, mis dos hermanos se giran y sonríen a Mac.

B: Bienvenida a nuestra casa, coronel.  
M: ¿Coronel? ¿Dónde? –Bromea, girándose a un lado y a otro, provocando la risa de Keeter-.  
Ke: Digo lo mismo que Bud. Eres bienvenida aquí siempre que quieras.  
M: Gracias. –Les devuelve la sonrisa-. ¿Qué tal fue el partido?

De repente, todos se quedan helados ante la pregunta de Mac. Keeter y Bud miran a Kate pidiéndole que diga algo y Harriet volvió de la cocina, para escuchar la respuesta de alguno de los aludidos.

H: No hace falta que mintáis. –Miro a Mac, la cual ha girado el rostro hacia mí-. Keeter es el que menos tiempo lleva siendo vampiro y le cuesta más resistirse a beber sangre humana. Sabía que ibas a venir y salió de caza con Bud.  
Ke: Bueno, me cuesta más pero puedo soportarlo.  
M: No sé qué decir. Es todo tan… distinto a las películas. –Sonríe-.  
Ka: ¿No me digas que esperabas que viviéramos en una cueva y durmiéramos en ataúdes? –Le pregunta, divertida-.  
M: La verdad es que si.  
B: Eso es lo que pasa con la ficción. –Sonríe-. No reflejan nunca la realidad.  
Ka: ¿Pero hay alguien que crea que realmente existimos, Bud?

Los tres se echan a reír mientras Mac y yo nos sentamos en la mesa. A los pocos minutos, los demás se nos unen y nos ponemos a cenar. Pasamos una hora con ellos antes de que Mac quiera irse a dormir.

Subimos despacio a mi apartamento y nos sonreímos cuando cierro la puerta. La veo dirigirse al sofá y se sienta allí. Con la mano, da unos golpes al lado suyo y me indica que me siente.

M: Aún tengo algunas preguntas.  
H: Esta bien. –Sonrío y avanzo hasta el sitio que me ha señalado-. Pregunta lo que quieras.  
M: Vale. –Suspira-. Me has contado que tenéis que protegerme y no sabéis el porqué. –Asiento-. ¿No puedes leerle la mente a Chegwidden o enterarte por otra forma?  
H: No es tan fácil. Él tiene mucha experiencia y sabe como ocultarme las cosas. Si Chegwidden no quiere que entre en su mente, no puedo hacer nada.  
M: ¿Hay fecha límite para que lo piense?  
H: No, pero cuanto antes decidas, es mejor.  
M: Si decidiera convertirme… ¿tú podrías hacerlo?  
H: Ya te he dicho que yo estoy en contra de que… -Me interrumpe-.  
M: Solo es una pregunta. Ya tengo tomada mi decisión, solo quiero saber quién podría convertirme.  
H: Entonces, quieres ser un vampiro. –Afirmo. Ella asiente con la cabeza-. ¿Lo has pensado bien?  
M: Si Cresswell y Chegwidden quieren que me convierta, es que debe de haber una buena razón para ello. Como tú has dicho, no podré envejecer. –Asiento-. Eso a mí no me importa. Lo que más quería era tener hijos, pero aunque siga siendo humana no podré hacerlo.  
H: Puedes adoptar.  
M: Pero no sería lo mismo. Yo quería hijos propios. Quería saber lo que es estar embarazada y eso no podré saberlo nunca. –Comienza a llorar y la abrazo-.  
H: Si puedo convertirte. –Deja de sollozar y me mira-.  
M: ¿De verdad? –Susurra-.  
H: Si estás segura de quererlo…  
M: Gracias.


	12. Cap 12 Complicaciones

(P.V. de Mac)

Me tranquiliza saber que será Harm quien me convierta en vampiro. No es que no me fíe de los demás, pero con él me siento más segura, no sé. Agacha la cabeza y suspira. No le hace mucha gracia mi conversión.

H: Tenemos que esperar a que Cresswell y su mujer vuelvan de su viaje. Él tiene más experiencia en… en estas cosas. –Levanta la mirada y me observa-.  
M: ¿Cuándo vuelven?  
H: El jueves de esta semana. –Suspira-. Aún no he dicho que yo vaya a convertirte. Gordon sabe cómo hacer el cambio. El convirtió a Sofía, a Katlin, a Bud, a mí,…  
M: Pero yo no quiero que sea él quien me convierta. Quiero que seas tú. –Contesto-.  
H: ¿Por qué yo?  
M: No lo sé. Prefiero que lo hagas tú. A cambio, haré lo que quieras.  
H: Esta bien. Pero tendrás que aceptar dos condiciones. –Asiento-. La primera, mudarte aquí y la segunda… casarte conmigo.

Me quedo helada. Me esperaba cualquier tipo de condición, menos una de ese tipo. ¿Casarme? ¿Con él? ¡Increíble!

H: No hace falta que respondas ahora. –Sonríe-. Vete a dormir y lo hablas con la almohada.  
M: Duerme conmigo. –Suelto, sin pensar-.  
H: ¿Qué? –Me responde, atónito-.  
M: Has estado conmigo durante dos semanas y aunque sé que estarás en el sillón no es lo mismo. Por favor, duerme conmigo.

Noto, por su expresión, cuando se rinde y extiendo mi mano para asegurarme de que va conmigo a la cama. Nos ponemos de acuerdo para ponernos los pijamas y después nos metemos bajo las mantas.

11:30 Horas, Domingo  
A las afueras de la ciudad  
Washington DC

Abro los ojos lentamente y observo que Harm está detrás de mí, agarrándome por la cintura y ya despierto. Me doy la vuelta y le sonrío.

H: Buenos días.  
M: Lo mismo digo.  
H: ¿Desayunamos?  
M: Vale.

Nos levantamos de la cama y le sigo hasta la cocina. Me siento en un banquito y le observo preparar las tazas de café. Además, pone en dos platos unos pares de bizcochos y un tarro de mermelada. De repente, se pone serio y observa la puerta del apartamento.

M: ¿Qué pasa?  
H: Problemas. –Justo en ese momento, suena el timbre-. Es Katlin. –Se acerca a la puerta y abre-. ¿Qué ha pasado?  
Ka: Buenos días, Mac. –Me dice, antes de girarse a Harm-. Ha llamado Gordon. Él y Sofía vuelven ya. Mañana a primera hora estarán aquí.  
H: ¿Cuáles son esas complicaciones? –Se sienta a mi lado y mira a Harm, el cual está con su desayuno-.  
Ka: Chegwidden les ha pedido que volviesen. Ya tiene identificados a los vampiros. Son dos hombres y una mujer. Los rastreadores creen que uno de ellos y la hembra son pareja. El otro, no saben. No tienen nombres ni nada. –Suspira-. Harriet ha intentado ver algo, pero no tienen ninguna decisión tomada. Cambian cada cinco minutos.  
H: Actúan como neófitos.  
Ka: Pero no lo son. Esa es la razón por la cual es imposible saber su siguiente paso.  
H: ¿Y los rastreadores? ¿No han dado con ellos?  
Ka: No.

Pasan los minutos en un silencio incómodo y veo a Harm bastante preocupado mientras que Katlin mira al suelo. Después, él rompe el mutismo y ambas le miramos.

(P.V. de Harm)

H: ¿Han atacado de nuevo? –Pregunto-.  
Ka: No. Chegwidden cree que están buscando a alguien en concreto. -"_Teme, que por la proximidad de la última víctima, que estén buscando a Mac_"-.  
H: Tenemos que hacer algo.  
Ka: ¿El qué?  
H: Mac. –La aludida me mira-. Creo que es mejor que, de momento, tú no vayas a tu apartamento.  
M: ¿Por qué?  
H: Por tu seguridad. Harriet o Katlin pueden ir a por lo que necesites.  
Ka: Por mí no hay problema. Voy a preguntarle a Harriet. –Se gira a Mac-. Si necesitas algo, solo nos avisas. –Se levanta y desaparece por la puerta-.  
M: ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Harm? –Susurra-.  
H: Chegwidden cree que van a por ti. –Me acerco a ella y la abrazo-. No dejaré que te hagan nada, Mac. Estando aquí no tienes porque tener miedo. Ningún vampiro en su sano juicio se acercaría a una casa con cinco vampiros dentro.  
M: ¿Y si están locos? –Vuelve a susurrar, entre sollozos-. No quiero que por mi culpa os pase nada a vosotros, y menos a ti.  
H: Shh… -Le acaricio el pelo-. A nosotros no nos pasará nada. Somos más que ellos y sabemos defendernos. No te preocupes.

….

Pasamos el día dentro de mi apartamento, si abrir ninguna ventana. Mac y yo estábamos viendo una película cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, a las siete de la tarde. Me levanto, sin perder de vista a Mac, y abro la puerta.

H: Pasa, Harriet. –Vuelvo a mi sitio, y mi hermana se apunta-.  
Ha: Siento mucho no poder ver sus intenciones. Eso me tiene frustrada.  
M: No pasa nada. –Sonríe débilmente-.  
Ha: ¿Necesitas que te traigamos algo?  
M: No, nada.  
Ha: He llamado a Chegwidden. –Dice, mirando a Mac-. Te ha dado vacaciones. No tienes que ir durante dos semanas.  
M: Que bien. –Finge alegría-.  
H: ¿Saben algo más?  
Ha: No. Los rastreadores siguen buscando pistas y ahora mismo se les han unido dos más del clan Austin. Cresswell y Sofía también han llamado. –"_Querían saber si Mac es ya vampira_"-.  
H: ¿Qué les has dicho?  
Ha: Que no. –"_Han contestado que cuando antes lo hagas, mejor. Menos peligro correrá_"-.


	13. Cap 13 La Boda

Ha: Bueno, eso era todo. Me voy con Bud. –Sonríe-. Que os vaya bien.  
H: Gracias. –Sonrío y cuando Harriet se va, Mac habla-.  
M: ¿Qué quería Cresswell?  
H: Nada importante. –Miento-.  
M: No me lo creo. –Apaga la televisión y me señala el sillón-. Creo que si voy a estar aquí por mi seguridad… debería saberlo. Por favor.  
H: Esta bien. –Suspiro-. Gordon y Sofía querían saber si te convertí en vampiro. Harriet les ha dicho que no y ellos han opinado que deberíamos de hacer el cambio cuanto antes.  
M: Por mí no hay problema, ya te lo he dicho. Cuando quieras. –Se tumba en el sofá y cierra los ojos-.  
H: No es tan fácil, Mac. Yo no estoy seguro de poder morderte lo justo para convertirte. ¿Qué pasa si cuando te muerda no puedo parar? ¿Y si te mato?  
M: Eso no va a pasar, Harm. –Se acercó a mí y me acarició la mejilla-. Confió en ti. Sé que podrás parar.  
H: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? –Mi pregunta la pilló desprevenida y enseguida aparta la mirada-. ¿Mac? –Al no contestar, pienso que si la llamo por su nombre…- ¿Sarah?  
M: ¿Qué? –Dice, susurrando-.  
H: ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que no te mataré, Sarah?  
M: Bueno… yo… esto… no lo sé… -Sonríe-.  
H: No te creo. –Comienzo a acercarme a ella, hasta dejarla entre el brazo del sillón y yo-. Dime la verdad, por favor.  
M: Porque… yo… estoy… yo estoy… -Coge aire-. Estoy enamorada de ti, Harm. Por eso estoy segura.

Sin poder evitarlo, acorto la distancia y la beso. Me pierdo en la cálida sensación de tener sus labios contra los míos. Ella responde pasando sus brazos por mi cuello y gimiendo. Cuando intento ir más lejos, Mac se para y me susurra.

M: Quiero casarme contigo, Harm.  
H: Bien.

Me levanto y la tiendo la mano. Ella la acepta y nos vamos al apartamento de Harriet. Llego allí y llamo a la puerta. Cuando Bud nos abre, nos mira sonriendo y va a buscar a su mujer. Después, hago lo mismo con la del apartamento de Kate y es ella la que abre.

Ka: ¿Qué pasa?  
H: Mac y yo nos casamos.  
Ka: ¿¿QUÉ?? –Dice, totalmente ilusionada-. ¿¿CUÁNDO??  
H: Hoy. Tengo un amigo que podría casarnos ahora mismo. -Sonrío-. Por eso os aviso. ¿Quieres venir?  
M: Necesitaré damas de honor.  
Ka: ¡¡Claro!! ¡¡KEETER!! –Dice, mientras vuelve hacia dentro-.  
Ha: ¡Ya estamos! ¡¡Felicidades, Mac!! –La abraza-. ¡Me alegro tanto!  
M: Gracias, Harriet.  
B: Enhorabuena a los dos. –Sonríe-. ¿Quién os va a casar?  
H: El padre de Sturgis.  
B: Ah…  
Ka: Listos. –Sonríe-. ¿Dónde quedamos?  
H: Mac y yo iremos en mi Corvette. Os esperamos en la iglesia.  
Ke: ¡¡Bien!! Nosotros iremos en el Aston. –Sonríe-. Bud y Harriet vendrán con nosotros.

20:30 Horas _(dos horas y media después)_  
Base Naval de Norfolk  
Norfolk, Virginia

_(P.V. de Mac)_

M: ¿Ya hemos llegado? –Le pregunto a Harm, mientras aparca-. ¿Estás seguro que el capellán Turner aceptará casarnos?  
H: Por intentarlo.

Los dos salimos del coche y esperamos a que lleguen los demás. De pronto, aparece Keeter con su Aston Martin negro, y con un movimiento rápido, aparca detrás del Corvette. Se bajan y todos juntos nos vamos en busca del sacerdote.

…Minutos más tarde…

Después de encontrarle, aceptó casarnos sin ninguna pega. Al parecer, tanto él como su hijo Sturgis también son vampiros y entienden la necesidad de hacer la ceremonia lo antes posible. Harriet, que lo tenía todo previsto desde antes de que bajáramos a decírselo, lleva un vestido blanco guardado en una bolsa, y me lo da para que m lo ponga.

Estoy esperando con Bud a mi lado a que suene la marcha nupcial. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa en mi vida como ahora. Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace dos años que podría vivir eternamente o que me casaría con un vampiro, le tomaría por loco.

La música comenzó a sonar y los dos entramos en la pequeña capilla. Harriet y Kate están en uno de los lados y Keeter, al otro. En el centro, el reverendo Turner espera, al igual que Harm, a que llegue. También están la esposa del capellán, y su hijo, Sturgis.

Cuando veo a Harm, con un traje de gala de la naval, se me nubla todo lo de alrededor. Bud nota mi nerviosismo y usa su don para tranquilizarme. Verdaderamente funciona. Se gira hacia mí y me sonríe. Llegamos a donde me espera mi futuro marido y enseguida me coge la mano.

Ca: Bien. Todos sabemos cómo se hace una boda en condiciones, pero dado los motivos que hay, lo haremos lo más rápido posible. –Mira a todos los presentes-. Si hay alguien que tenga una razón para que estos dos oficiales no puedan contraer matrimonio, que hable ahora o guarde silencio para siempre. –Al cabo de unos segundos, me mira y sonríe-. Bueno, hay ciertas partes que no me podía saltar. Los votos los dejaremos para la luna de miel, ¿de acuerdo? –Ambos asentimos-. Bien. Tú, Harmon Rabb Jr, ¿aceptas a Sarah Mackenzie como legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de tu vida?  
H: Si, acepto.  
Ca: Sarah Mackenzie, ¿aceptas a Harmon Rabb Jr, como legítimo esposo, para amarle y respetarle, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de tu vida?  
M: Si, acepto.  
Ca: De acuerdo. Por el poder que me ha concedido la sagrada iglesia y la marina de los Estados Unidos, yo os declaro marido y mujer. –Mira a Harm-. Comandante, puede besar a la coronel.

Entonces, él se gira hacia mí y lentamente me besa. Escucho el carraspeo de Keeter y Harm se aparta despacio y nos gira a sus hermanos. Yo me vuelvo a poner de espaldas y tiro el improvisado ramo de flores de plástico, que va a parar a las manos de Kate. Ella salta eufórica al lado de Keeter, que también sonríe.

Todos nos felicitan por nuestra boda y de improviso, la puerta de la capilla se abre, y tres personas entran. Los dos hombres y la mujer me ven, y sonríen.


	14. Cap 14 Encontrada

Harm se tensa y me coloca detrás de él. Desde esa posición observo como los demás miran también a los recién llegados, que se han parado en la puerta. La mujer, con el cabello rubio, suelto hasta la cintura, se agarra al hombro de uno de los hombres y ambos se ríen. Después, él habla.

B: Lamentamos profundamente la interrupción. –Sonríe-. René tenía hambre y captó el olor de vuestro aperitivo. –Da un paso adelante y Harm le gruñe-. Oh… veo que no queréis compartir. –Se gira hacia el otro vampiro, y asiente-. Nos marchamos. –Todos sonríen y de repente, Harm le contesta al más joven-.  
H: Eso ni lo sueñes, Vic. –El aludido vuelve a sonreír y antes de irse, le responde-.  
V: Ya lo veremos.

Harriet cierra los ojos y después de un tiempo, asiente. Harm me coge en brazos y me lleva hasta el coche. Me coloca en el asiento del acompañante y en menos de dos segundos, está en el del conductor, a mi lado.

M: ¿Quiénes eran?  
H: Vampiros. –Responde, secamente-. Tengo que sacarte de aquí.  
M: ¿Por qué? –Pregunto, en voz baja-.  
H: He leído los pensamientos del grupo. Son los que han asesinado a todas esas oficiales. –Se gira a mí-. Te buscan a ti.  
M: ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?  
H: Tienes un poder que les interesa. No sé cuál es. Antes de nada iremos a casa del almirante Chegwidden. Allí no se atreverán a entrar.

El camino nos lleva la mitad de lo que hubiera tardado yo. Doy gracias de que no haya ningún policía cerca, de lo contrario, nos habrían multado por ir tres veces por encima del límite permitido. De un frenazo, aparca el coche frente al porche de nuestro jefe y nos bajamos. Llama a su puerta, y al poco, abre.

H: Necesitamos su ayuda, almirante.  
AC: Claro, pasad. –Cierra la puerta y nos mira-. ¿Qué pasa?  
H: La han encontrado, señor. –Le responde, serio-. Estábamos en la iglesia de Norfolk y aparecieron esos tres vampiros.  
AC: ¿Estás seguro de que son ellos?  
H: Completamente. Leí sus pensamientos, y decían que la han encontrado. –Chegwidden suspira y coge el teléfono-.  
AC: Gordon, soy AJ.

AC: Tenemos problemas. Ya la han encontrado.

AC: Tu hijo dice que estaban en la capilla de Norfolk y… -Se paró un momento, y después continuó-. No, no sé porque estaban allí.

AC: Está bien, te le paso. –Le tiende el auricular a Harm, y le habla-. Quiere hablar contigo.  
H: Dime.

H: Hicimos un trato. Ella se casaba conmigo y yo la convertía.

H: Gordon, no sé si podré hacerlo. –Se queda en silencio, y se despide de él-. Está bien, la mantendré a salvo hasta que lleguéis.

H: Si, la convertiré yo. Hicimos un trato. Vale, adiós.

Cuelga el teléfono y me abraza. Después, nos despedimos de nuestro jefe y volvimos al coche. Conduce igual de rápido hasta su apartamento y entramos.

H: Lo siento, Mac. –Se disculpa, sentándose en el sofá-. Si no te hubiera pedido que te casaras conmigo, no te habrían encontrado.  
M: Eso no lo sabes. ¿Y si hubiera salido a algún sitio, y me hubieran encontrado? O… ¿Si tú salieras y oliesen mi aroma en tu ropa? –Me siento a su lado, y le acaricio la mejilla-. No es culpa tuya, Harm. ¿O es qué te arrepientes de…? –Pone el dedo en mis labios y me mira a los ojos-.  
H: No me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo, Sarah. –Sonríe-. Te quiero.

Noto a las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos y caer por mis mejillas. Harm pasa su pulgar para limpiármelas y me sonríe. Me acerco lentamente hasta su boca y le beso. El me sujeta por la cintura y me coloca encima suyo.


	15. Cap 15 Gordon y Sofía

Acerca sus labios a mi cuello y un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo. Sonrío cuando reparte besos por esa zona. Sé que aún no está preparado y yo no pienso atosigarle. Cuando él crea que es el momento, simplemente estaré preparada.

Sube hasta mis labios y los atrapa. Gimo al sentir sus manos en mi trasero. Harm, por el contrario, sonríe. Lentamente explora mi cuerpo. Está a punto de llegar al principio de mis pechos cuando suena el timbre.

M: ¿Quién es? –Le susurro-.  
H: Es Bud. –Dice, molesto-. Debe de habernos sentido.  
M: ¿Qué?  
H: Si. –Me acaricia la mejilla y la muy sensitivo. –Me quito del lugar donde estaba cómoda y me coloco en el sofá. Harm se levanta y le abre la puerta-. ¿Ya habéis vuelto?  
B: Lamento mucho interrumpiros. –Le veo sonreír-. Acabamos de llegar y queríamos saber que tal estabais. –Me mira atentamente y comprendo lo que quiere decir-.  
M: Uhm… estoy bien, no tenéis porque preocuparos. –Se vuelve hacia Harm y él le contesta-.  
H: Voy a esperar a mañana. Quiero que Gordon esté delante, por precaución. No sé si podré controlarme cuando la muerda.  
B: Vale. –Se da media vuelta y de pronto, se gira-. ¡Ah! Han llamado Sofía. Iban a embarcar. Seguramente ahora ya estén volando hacia aquí.  
H: Gracias, Bud.

Cierra la puerta y vuelve al sofá conmigo. Cuando se sienta, me mira y sonríe, disculpándose por la interrupción de su hermano. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y le abrazo. Después, me levanto y camino, agarrándole de la mano, hasta la habitación.

(P.V. de Harm)

Abro poco a poco los ojos y lo primero que siento es el cuerpo cálido de Mac sobre mí. Dirijo mi vista hacia ella y la veo. Está durmiendo, con una expresión tranquila en su rostro. Podría pasarme así toda mi existencia. Comienzo a acariciarle la espalda y ella empieza a moverse. La escucho refunfuñar y hago un verdadero esfuerzo para no soltar un par de carcajadas. Cuando está así parece una niña pequeña.

_G: "Harm, abre la puerta. Tenemos que hablar"._

Oigo a mi padre hablarme desde el rellano y suspiro. Intento no despertar a Mac y me visto. Salgo de la habitación, dejándola durmiendo y abro la puerta, tal y como me había pedido él.

H: Bienvenido. –Miro a los lados-. ¿Y Sofía?  
G: Está abajo, junto con Kate y Harriet. Están hablando sobre el viaje. –Entra en el apartamento y cierro la puerta-. ¿La has convertido?  
H: No. –Me mira seriamente y me defiendo-. No estoy seguro de poder parar después de morderla. Esperaba que estuvieras delante, por si me sobrepaso.  
G: Quieres que te dé indicaciones, ¿no? –Asiento-. ¿Dónde está ella?  
H: Durmiendo en la habitación.  
G: Así que, te has casado con ella. –Afirma y yo no me molesto en asentir-. ¿Ella que opina sobre convertirse en vampiro?  
H: Está de acuerdo.

Se sienta en la mesa, con una lata de cerveza que acaba de coger de mi nevera. Yo tomo asiento frente a él y espero a que continúe hablando. Entonces, escucho los pensamientos de mi madre, que camina firmemente hacia mi puerta.

Antes de que llame, me levanto y la abro. La encuentro con la mano levantada, a punto de dar un golpe en la puerta. Me sonríe y pasa a sentarse junto a su marido. Después de cerrar el apartamento, vuelvo a mi sitio y me siento.

H: ¿Qué tal el viaje?  
So: Estuvo bien. Hacía tiempo, mucho tiempo, que no veía al clan Austin. Megan me ha pedido que te salude de su parte.  
H: Gracias.  
So: ¿Y tú, cariño? ¿Qué tal tu boda? Harriet me ha estado contando todos los percances que habéis tenido y el encuentro al final de la ceremonia. ¿Mac está bien?  
H: Si, está durmiendo como un bebé. –Sonrío-.  
So: Se ve que la quieres mucho. Y según me ha dicho Bud, parece que ella también siente lo mismo por ti. Llevas más de un siglo esperándola. Me alegro mucho de que hayas encontrado a tu pareja. –Me sonríe-. ¿Ella quiere ser vampiro?  
H: Si. –Suspiro-. Hay algo… no sé que debe ser, pero… no puedo leerle la mente.  
G: ¿De verdad?  
H: Es… extraño y frustrante. Harriet y Bud, por ejemplo, si pueden usar sus dones con ella, pero yo no.  
So: ¿Será parte de un don?  
G: No lo sé.

Desde aquí, escucho claramente como suenan los pasos de Mac, que se dirige al baño. Pasamos todo el rato en silencio, hasta que ella sale con su pijama de tanques característico. Al vernos a los tres, sonríe y se queda parada en el sitio.

H: Mac, te presento a mis padres, Gordon y Sofía. Ella es Mac. –Dice lo último, mirándolos-.  
M: Encantada. –Sofía se levanta y llega hasta mí. Después, me abraza-.  
So: Mucho gusto en conocerte, Sarah. –Sonríe-. Harriet y Katlin me han hablado mucho de ti. –Se gira a su marido-. Seguramente te llevarás bien con Gordon, era general de los marines.  
G: Me alegra saber que se nos unirá otro marine. Me sentía muy solo entre tanto calamar.  
H: ¡Hey!  
M: Gracias. –Se sienta a mi lado-. La verdad es que estar entre tanto marinero cansa un poco.  
G: Es lo que tienen, no paran quietos en ningún momento. Nosotros estamos acostumbrados a tomarnos todo con más calma.  
H: Si, eso es verdad. –Le sonrío-. Les estaba hablando de tu decisión.  
So: Harm dice que tú quieres convertirte.  
M: Él me dio a elegir. Me gustaría poder vivir eternamente, aunque tenga que hacer algunos sacrificios. –Me mira y sonríe-. Amo a Harm, y quisiera estar con él para siempre.  
So: Eso es muy bonito. Yo no tengo ninguna queja del siglo y pico que llevo con Gordon. Es un poco… pesado tener que mudarse cada cierto tiempo, pero es lo único malo de nuestra existencia.  
G: ¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí?  
M: Para ayudar a Harm con mi conversión, ¿me equivoco?  
G: No. –Le sonríe-. Sé qué tendrás tus motivos para haber tomado esta decisión y si Harm ha aceptado, es porque realmente son buenos. –Hace una pausa-. Todo depende de ti. Cuando estés preparada, nos avisas.


	16. Cap 16 Una Visita Inesperada

M: Ya lo estoy. –Le contesto. En ese momento, los tres se ponen serios y miran a la puerta-.  
H: Es Harriet.

Se levanta de la silla y camina hacia la puerta. Cuando deja entrar a su hermana, ella se dirige al centro del salón bastante nerviosa y nos mira de uno a otro.

So: ¿Qué pasa, querida?  
Ha: No lo sé. –Contesta-. Estaba viendo si Mac se convertiría hoy en vampiro y de repente… Nada.  
H: ¿Cómo que nada?  
Ha: No veo nada. De pronto todo se ha puesto borroso. No logro ver nada.  
G: Eso solo pasó una vez. –Veo a Harm acercarse hasta mí y me coge por los hombros-. Les esperaremos en la puerta del edificio. Keeter y Bud se mantendrán alerta. Tú quédate con Mac.

Gordon y su esposa se levantan y acompañados por Harriet, salen del apartamento. Cuando cierran la puerta, me levanto y Harm me abraza. Aunque no me han dicho nada se que algo malo se acerca. Tira de mí hasta el sofá y hace que me siente en su regazo.

M: ¿Qué sucede, Harm?  
H: Nada, tranquila. –Me abraza y me acaricia el pelo-. No dejaré que te pase nada, Mac. Ni yo, ni mi familia.  
M: Lo sé. –Me levanto lo mínimo y le beso-. Pero quiero saber lo que ocurre.  
H: Está bien. Hace sesenta años nosotros nos mudamos aquí. Salíamos a cazar por los bosques, cuando nos encontramos con una manada de licántropos. Por aquel entonces, Harriet y Bud no estaban aún con nosotros. –Sonríe-. Gordon les aseguró que nuestro clan no era como los demás. Les contó nuestra forma de alimentarnos, y ellos aceptaron que nos asentáramos aquí.  
M: ¿Estáis en Washington desde hace sesenta años? –Le pregunto, asombrada-.  
H: No. Al cabo de diez años nos volvimos a mudar a otro lugar. Volvimos hace poco. –Me sonríe-.  
M: Y entonces… ¿Por qué viene los licántropos ahora?  
H: No lo sé. No podré leerles la mente hasta que no estén más cerca. ¿Quieres oír la historia?  
M: ¡Claro! –Contesto, entusiasmada-.  
H: Vale. Como te he dicho, estábamos cazando no muy lejos de aquí cuando nos encontramos con ellos.

_(P.V de Harm)_

_03:20 Horas (Hace sesenta años)  
En alguna parte del bosque  
Washington DC_

_G: No buscamos enfrentamientos.  
-: ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacéis por aquí? –Dice el jefe-.  
G: Mi familia y yo –nos señala- estamos cazando.  
-: ¿En mitad del bosque? –Pregunta un chico joven, desde atrás-.  
G: No nos alimentamos de humanos. Bebemos sangre de animales. –Intento no reírme ante la expresión de incredulidad que tienen-. Cazaremos y nos marcharemos. No sabíamos que había hombres lobo aquí. Perdonadnos. –Sonríe-.  
-: ¿Cuánto pensáis quedaros? –Le responde el líder-.  
G: Unos años. Os prometemos no venir a vuestro territorio ni tocar a algún humano.  
-: Si ningún chupasangre de tu familia muerde o mata a los humanos, podéis quedaros, siempre y cuando tampoco entréis en nuestro terreno. –Gordon asiente-. Nosotros prometemos no ir al vuestro.  
_

_Los dos jefes sellan el trato con la cabeza y nosotros nos damos la vuelta. Seguimos con nuestra cacería, intentando no acercarnos demasiado a su territorio._

11:56 Horas (Actualmente)  
Apartamento de Harm  
A las afueras de Washington

M: Así que, Gordon y el jefe de los licántropos hicieron un trato. Pero… el pacto no os deja morderme.  
H: Supongo que mi padre les contará que es algo irremediable. –La miro a los ojos-. Mac, no sabemos ni el porqué te persiguen ni que harían con ellos. –Suspiro-. Si no podemos convertirte aquí, supongo que tendríamos que ir a otra parte.  
M: ¿Y después? Digo, si vuelvo convertida, ¿no se rompería?  
H: No tengo ni idea. –Comienzo a oír los pensamientos de los lobos y sonrío-. Ya están cerca.

Mac asiente y se acurruca contra mí. Puedo sentir el olor asqueroso que emiten los licántropos y arrugo la nariz. Oigo los pensamientos de mi familia que piensan al verlos. No puedo evitar sonreír. Todos los odiamos. Afino un poco más mi oído y los escucho en susurros.

G: ¿Qué podemos hacer por vosotros?  
C: Nos han dicho que tenéis a una humana con vosotros. –Dice Clayton, secamente-.  
G: Hay tres vampiros carnívoros detrás de ella. AJ Chegwidden nos ha ordenado convertirla en una de nuestra especie. Nosotros le obedecemos.  
C: Chegwidden sabe muy el pacto, él también lo cumple. Ya sabéis lo que os sucederá si la mordéis.  
G: Es una cuestión de vida o muerte. Si no la convertimos y la educamos en nuestras costumbres, la encontrarán el clan que la busca y podrían matarla.  
C: Con nosotros estaría más protegida. –Sentencia, después de unos minutos de silencio-.  
G: De ninguna manera. –Escucho decir a Gordon-. Ella ha tomado la decisión de pertenecer a nuestra especie. No dijisteis nada sobre eso.  
C: Para ello tendréis que morderla, e incumpliríais el trato.  
G: El pacto solo hace efecto en Virginia y en Washington DC. Si nos fuéramos a otro lugar y luego regresáramos, no romperíamos el pacto.  
_Ca: Lleva razón, Clay. Si se la llevan a otro estado y luego vuelven, no lo romperían_. –Piensa la hembra que le acompaña-.  
_C: Lo sé. ¿Qué hacemos?_  
_Ca: O nos negamos o aceptamos la conversión. Si dejamos que el otro clan la encuentre, pueden hacer una masacre aquí._  
_C: ¿Y su primer año de vida? ¿Cómo piensan controlar a una neófita?  
Ca: Eso ya no es problema nuestro. Podemos aceptar, y si ella mata a alguien, o lo muerde, nosotros la mataremos.  
C: Eso me parece más razonable._  
G: ¿Y bien?  
C: Hemos estado teniendo una conversación muy interesante al respecto. –Catherine asiente-. Haremos una excepción y no nos opondremos a su conversión. La condición es que, si ella rompe el pacto, acabaremos con ella. ¿Os parece bien?


	17. Cap 17 El Secuestro

Los seis se dieron la vuelta y lo discutieron. Harriet, Bud y Sofía no estaban de acuerdo con esa condición. Si para tener a Mac conmigo eternamente tendría que pasarme todo su primer año de 'inmortalidad' encima de ella para que no atacase a nadie, lo haría. Leo en la mente de Harriet que intenta ver que pasaría en ese año, pero por culpa de los lobos solo había niebla.

Al final, susurro un sí a la pregunta de mi padre. Sé que él lo escuchará. Entonces, oigo como Gordon se dirige a Clayton Webb y acepta la condición. Los dos licántropos sonríen y en cuestión de segundos se han marchado.

H: Ya se han ido. –Susurro a Mac-. Estás a salvo.  
M: ¿Para qué han venido?  
H: Querían saber sobre ti. –Le sonrío-. No sé cómo se habrán enterado de que te vamos a convertir, y morderte supondría romper el pacto. –Antes de que proteste, me adelanto y continúo-. Pero Gordon les ha recordado que tenemos prohibido convertirte en Washington DC y en Virginia. También les he dicho que el clan carnívoro que nos encontramos en la iglesia te persigue.  
M: Y… ¿Han aceptado que tú…?  
H: Si. –Sonrío-. Temen que si el otro clan te transformara, hicieses una masacre aquí.  
M: No entiendo eso de una masacre. ¿Qué quieren decir?  
H: Verás… el primer año como vampiro es difícil. Serías un neófito. En ese primer año tienes más potencial que ningún otro de nuestra especie. Eres más rápido, más fuerte,…  
M: ¿Seré más fuerte que Keeter? ¿En serio? –Pregunta, sorprendida-.  
H: Incluso más que él. –Sonríe-. Pero también es más difícil controlar la sed por la sangre. –Se pone seria-. Por eso los lobos estaban aquí. Ellos tienen miedo de que tú y nosotros no podamos controlarte. Gordon les ha dicho que seremos capaces, y seguramente cuando pasen unas horas, Harriet recuperará su don e intentará ver tu futuro como vampira.

De repente, un ruido nos sobresalta y todo ocurre muy deprisa. Siento que mi cuerpo choca contra la pared del rellano y escucho los gritos de auxilio de Mac. Me levanto lo más veloz que puedo, pero cuando llego al salón de mi apartamento no hay nadie. En segundos, mi familia al completo está conmigo y los miro horrorizados.

H: Se la han llevado.  
Ka: ¿Quién?  
H: ¡NO LO SÉ!

Grito y pego un salto por la ventana. Intento seguir su olor o cualquier otro, pero no sé cómo han logrado que no capte nada. Comienzo a correr por todo el bosque, olfateando algún rastro, pero es inútil. Entonces, a mi cerebro llega una idea que, de ser en otra circunstancia, me parecería descabellada.

Prácticamente vuelo entre los árboles hasta llegar a un edificio oscuro, con apariencia de ser una cueva. Me paro bruscamente en la puerta y llamo al telefonillo. La voz conocida de un hombre responde y me identifico. Desconcertado, me abre la puerta y le veo esperando al pie de la escalera.

C: ¿Qué pasa, Rabb?  
H: Necesito vuestra ayuda. –Sentencio, serio-.  
C: ¿De verdad? –Finge sorprenderse-. ¿Y eso por qué?  
H: Se trata de la humana que estaba con nosotros, Mac. El clan que la perseguía se la ha llevado hace unos minutos. No entiendo como lo han hecho, pero no encuentro olor alguno.  
C: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se la han llevado? Gordon dijo que estaría a salvo con vosotros.  
H: Y lo estaba. Pero sabes que con vuestro acercamiento Harriet pierde temporalmente su visión. No sé como lo sabían, o si ha sido casualidad, pero han aprovechado que yo estaba a solas con ellas para entrar y llevársela.  
C: Una cosa… -Dice-. Si no puedes captar ningún aroma, ¿cómo sabes que es el clan ese?  
H: Lo supongo. ¿Quién más podría ir detrás de Mac, saber que la tenemos nosotros y llevársela?

Asiente con la cabeza y entra en uno de los apartamentos. Le escucho hablar con la misma mujer que le acompañó a nuestro edificio y al cabo de unos minutos, los dos salen. Catherine Gale, esposa de Clayton Webb desde hace dos décadas, recorre rápidamente el pasillo, llamando a las otras dos puertas. De ella salen otras dos parejas y se reúnen con Webb.

C: Por esta vez, os ayudaremos. –Asiento-. Tiene demasiado que perder también nuestra especie si se enterasen de vuestra existencia.  
Ca: ¿Dónde podemos olfatear algo suyo?  
H: Yo huelo a ella. –Sonrío-. Estaba sentada en mi regazo.  
-: ¿No pretenderás que nos acerquemos a ti? ¿O sí?  
H: No voy a haceros nada. Os estaré eternamente agradecido si me ayudáis a encontrarla, viva.  
C: ¿Aunque sea como una vampira? –Vuelvo a asentir-. Está bien.

Salimos al patio del edificio y todos se transforman en enormes lobos. Webb se acerca a mí y me olfatea. Asiente con la cabeza. Puedo leer en todas las cabezas que con que uno capte el olor, los demás también lo harán.

H: Por la comunicación no hay problema. –Sonrío-. Puedo leeros la mente.  
_C: Vale. ¿Nos ponemos en marcha?_  
H: ¿Habéis captado algo? –Asiente-. ¿Hacía donde?  
_C: Hacia Falls Church._  
H: ¿Puede venirse alguno conmigo? Tengo que avisar a mi familia y después no sabría cómo encontraros.  
Ca: Iré yo. Clay y los demás la buscaran.

Todos parecieron de acuerdo y se marcharon, perdiéndose entre el bosque. Catherine me mira y asiento. Comenzamos a recorrer la distancia que separa su edificio del mío y en cinco minutos estamos allí. En la puerta están Sofía y Kate, serias.

So: ¿Dónde has ido?  
H: He hablado con los licántropos. –En ese momento aparece Gale a mí lado-. Viene conmigo. Han prometido ayudarnos. Webb ha encontrado un rastro hacia Falls Church. Ella ha venido para poder comunicarnos luego con ellos.  
So: Kate, sube y avisa a los demás. Llama también al clan Austin y a Chegwidden. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.  
Ka: Entendido. –Desaparece por la puerta, y en segundos están los demás aquí-.  
So: Keeter, tú te quedas a esperar a tu mujer mientras los demás nos ponemos en marcha.  
G: ¿Lleváis cada uno los móviles? –Todos asienten-. Bien. Cuando tengáis dudas, llamadnos. Así nos mantendremos controlados.

Después de que Gordon nos da las instrucciones., nos marchamos. Cada uno va con su pareja, a excepción de mí, que voy con Catherine. Corremos en la dirección que ella marca, hasta llegar justo dónde acaba el bosque. Ella se transforma en humana y se viste con la ropa que llevaba en una de las patas.

Ca: Webb creé que está cerca de ella. Cada vez su olor es más fuerte.  
H: ¿Sigue siendo humana?  
Ca: Por el momento, sí.


	18. Cap 18 Visiones e Inmunidad

(P.V. de Mac)

16:50 Horas  
En algún lugar de una casa  
Falls Church, Virginia

Intento por todos los medios no mirar a esos ojos rojos que me observan, pero es inútil. Cada vez que aparto la mirada, involuntariamente vuelven a encontrarse con esas pupilas hipnóticas. La vampira que me observa lleva tres horas y doce minutos mirándome sin decir nada o moverse.

Rezo en silencio, pidiendo a cualquier dios que me esté escuchando, que Harm o algún otro miembro de su familia me encuentren antes de que me hagan nada. Estando sentada donde estoy, en una especie de sótano, me pongo a pensar cómo es que llegué a todo esto. Cómo es que mi vida pudo cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Pienso en cómo seres que creía fantasía son realidad.

Continúo mirando a la vampira que me vigila. Su melena rubia le llega por la cintura, cayéndole en cascada. Sus ojos tienen las pupilas rojas. Según me comentó Bud una vez, eso se debe a la sed de sangre que tiene. Ante el solo pensamiento de sus colmillos en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, tiemblo. Estoy intentando comprender que es lo que pueden querer de mí, cuando uno de los vampiros entra y la mujer le mira.

V: Mic te espera. Ahora me toca a mí cuidar de nuestra invitada. –Sonríe, orgulloso-. Quiere hablar contigo.  
Re: De acuerdo. –Se levanta de la silla y antes de salir, se gira-. No la hagas nada, todavía.  
V: Daros prisa, no sé cuanto podré aguantar.

René sube las escaleras y desaparece, cerrando la puerta. Antes tenía miedo, pero ahora estoy totalmente aterrorizada. Vic no deja de mirarme como si fuera un trozo de carne, y no del tipo de comida, más bien diría que es… deseo o… lujuria… no estoy segura, pero me pone la piel de gallina. Él se sienta en la silla que René dejó libre y me sonríe.

V: Así que… una coronel de los marines. Siempre me llamaron la atención las mujeres con el uniforme verde.  
M: ¿Qué queréis de mí? –Pregunto, intentando aparentar seguridad. Vuelve a sonreír, por lo que creo lo he conseguido-.  
V: Los marines siempre tan valientes… Es más bien lo que quiero yo.  
M: ¿El qué? –Le grito-.  
V: A ti, y ya te tengo. –Ladea la cabeza, aún con su sonrisa arrogante en la cara-. ¿Sabes? Me encantan este tipo de juegos. Seguramente tu encantador vampiro te esté buscando, y no creo que sepa quién te ha secuestrado. –Se levanta y en un segundo, está a mi lado-. Para cuando él quiera llegar, tú serás mía.  
M: Eso nunca.  
V: Oh… créeme, solo estoy esperando la opinión de René. Sé que ella dirá que sí. –Sonríe-. Y en cuanto lo haga, yo te convertiré para que seas mi compañera.

Me acaricia el cuello y yo intento saltar hacia un lado. Estoy atada de manos y pies, lo que me dificulta la movilidad. Decididamente, ellos sabían muy bien lo que hacían, pues parece prácticamente imposible que pueda desatarme.

Cuando logro moverme un poco, Vukovic se vuelve a acercar a mí y está vez, me sujeta con la mano libre. Baja su mano hasta mi cintura y la pasa por mi espalda, cerca de los glúteos. Ruego con toda mi alma que Harm aparezca ya y me libere de aquí.

De pronto se abre la puerta, y Mic y René bajan a toda prisa. Miran a Vic, que capta el mensaje y me coge en brazos. Después, ella rompe el cristal de la ventana, que da a un bosque, y saltamos.

Inconscientemente, cierro los ojos y me agarro más a Vic. En este momento, una conversación que mantuve con Harm en la iglesia me vuelve a la cabeza.

FB

M: ¿Quiénes eran?  
H: Vampiros. –Responde, secamente-. Tengo que sacarte de aquí.  
M: ¿Por qué? –Pregunto, en voz baja-.  
H: He leído los pensamientos del grupo. Son los que han asesinado a todas esas oficiales. –Se gira a mí-. Te buscan a ti.  
M: ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?  
H: Tienes un poder que les interesa. No sé cuál es…

Nos paramos en la entrada de un bosque y Vic me suelta, encima de una piedra. Mic y René se apoyan en un árbol, mientras que Vukovic se queda a mí lado. Me sonríe y le miro.

M: ¿Por qué me queréis a mí? –Brumby nos ha oído y camina hacia nosotros-.  
Br: Cuando te conviertas, tendrás unos dones que nos interesan.  
M: ¿Qué dones?  
Br: Uno de ellos es el de la visión. Podrás predecir el futuro, independientemente de las decisiones que se puedan tomar. Con el otro, puedes impedir que otros vampiros usen sus dones contra ti.  
V: Como el de tu amiguito Harm. –Sonríe-. ¿Por qué crees que no puede leerte la mente?

Me quedo sorprendida. Así que el motivo de que él no pueda saber lo que pienso es mi don. Tiene que ser bastante especial para que ellos quieran convertirme y la familia de Harm quiera protegerme.

Re: ¡¡Mic!! –Dice, de repente-. ¡¡Nos siguen!!  
Br: ¿Quién?  
Re: Una manada de licántropos. ¿Qué hacemos?  
Br: No lo sé….  
V: ¡Vámonos! –Responde, cogiéndome en brazos-.  
Br: ¡¡NO!! –Le grita-. Dejaríamos nuestro rastro y nos seguirían igualmente. Tendremos que encararlos. ¿Cuántos son?  
Re: Más de uno, seguro.  
V: ¿¿ESTÁS LOCO??? –Intenta calmarse, y continúa-. ¿Pretendes que nos enfrentemos a una manada de lobos?  
Br: ¿Qué otra solución se te ocurre, Vic?

Continúan discutiendo, cuando comienzo a escuchar gruñidos. Todos miramos en la dirección de donde proceden y esperamos. Cada vez están más cercas y los tres vampiros más nerviosos. De pronto, cinco enormes lobos negros se plantan delante de nosotros y me miran. Empiezan a acercarse a mí, mientras los otros tres retroceden.

Cuando están lo suficientemente lejos de mí, uno de los lobos se acerca a mí y me empuja. Me subo encima de él, y en cuestión de segundos, nos hemos alejado de ellos.


	19. Cap 19 Sed de Sangre

Estaba tan concentrada en no caerme que no me di cuenta d que nos habíamos parado frente al edificio de la familia de Cresswell.

Me bajo del lobo que me traía y me aparto. Se pone de pie sobre sus dos patas traseras y se transforma en una mujer delgada y con el pelo rubio. Va vestida con un traje de cuero negro, con unas botas a juego. Me sonríe y se acerca a mí, estirando la mano.

Ca: Soy Catherine Gale, la mujer de Webb. Harm nos pidió ayuda para encontrarte. He avisado a Clay, así que no tardaran en llegar. –Después de aceptar su mano nos sentamos en las escaleras del edificio-. ¿Estás bien?  
M: Si. –Sonrío-. Gracias por salvarme.  
Ca: No ha sido nada. –Hace una pausa y continúa-. Harm estaba desesperado por encontrarte. Debe de amarte mucho. –Asiento-. Aunque yo, en su lugar, habría reaccionado igual. Si algo le ocurriese a Clay… No sé si podría seguir viviendo.

Pasamos un rato en silencio. Quiero decir algo, pero no se me ocurre nada. Lo único que deseo ahora es que aparezca mi marido para refugiarme en sus brazos y no salir de ese lugar en lo que me queda de vida.

Ca: Ahí vienen. –Señala a un lado de la casa y me levanto-.  
M: ¿Segura? No veo nada.  
Ca: Bueno… Los humanos no tenéis los sentidos tan desarrollados.

Continuo mirando el sitio donde me ha señalado y de pronto, le veo parado delante de los árboles. Catherine se despide y desaparece en el bosque.

Harm se acerca a mí y cuando está al pie de las escaleras me echo en sus brazos. Entierro la cabeza en su cuello y dejo que las lágrimas que guardaba desde que supe lo que me iban a hacer salgan. Él me separa y me besa.

H: ¿Te han hecho algo, Sarah? ¿Estás bien? –Solo asiento-. Menos mal que te encontramos. Por un momento pensé que me moría.

Me coge en brazos y me lleva hasta las escaleras del interior. Se sienta, conmigo encima, y me abraza. Noto que coge el teléfono y lo coloca al lado de su oído.

(P.V. de Harm)

Saco mi móvil y marco el número de Sofía. Mientras espero, observo a Mac, abrazada a mí y con los ojos cerrados. No me importa lo que vaya a opinar ella, pero no pienso soltarla. Le juré que no le pasaría nada mientras estuviese a mí lado, y no cumplí mi promesa.

Después de tres tonos, la persona a la que llamo contesta y siento una oleada de júbilo por todo mi cuerpo.

H: Sofía, soy Harm. Hemos encontrado a Mac.

H: Estamos en casa. ¿Cuánto tardaréis en llegar?

H: Perfecto.

H: No, yo me ocupo de avisar a los demás.

H: ¡Hasta ahora!

Cuelgo el teléfono y lo vuelvo a guardar en mi bolsillo. En ese momento, Mac levanta la cabeza y me besa. Rodeo su cintura con mis brazos y la acerco más a mí. Suelta un gemido de satisfacción cuando mis manos heladas tocan la piel caliente de su espalda. Sin muchas ganas, separo nuestros labios y nos miramos.

H: Tenemos que parar ahora, o no podremos hacerlo si continuamos.  
M: Tienes razón. –Susurra y me sonríe-. Las escaleras no son un buen sitio.  
H: Y el rellano tampoco. –La devuelvo la sonrisa-.  
M: Esperaremos a tener una cama cerca.  
H: O un sofá.  
M: Pero, sobre todo, un sitio más íntimo.  
H: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Intento volver a besarla, pero me paro en mitad del camino al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Mi madre aparece corriendo y abraza a Mac, a pesar de que ella continúa sentada en mi regazo.

So: ¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Estás bien! Me alegra tanto que vuelvas a estar con nosotros. –La da un beso en cada mejilla y después me mira a mí-. ¿Has llamado a tus hermanos?  
H: No me ha dado tiempo, aún.  
So: Ves a hacerlo. Gordon y yo nos quedaremos cuidando de Sarah.  
H: No quiero alejarme de ella.  
G: No te preocupes, hijo. Con nosotros no la pasará nada.

Muy a mi pesar, dejo que Mac se levante y sube las escaleras con Sofía al lado y Gordon detrás. Para tardar menos, escribo un sms a Keeter y a Bud.

"_Hemos encontrado a Mac. Está en casa. Ya he avisado a los demás.  
Harm"._

Después, subo también las escaleras y cuando llego al apartamento de mis padres, veo a Mac en el sofá y me siento a su lado. En cuanto me he acomodado, ella se vuelve a abrazar a mí y paso mi brazo por su cintura

Pasan unos minutos y aparece Gordon, con unas cajas pequeñas de morfina y una jeringuilla. Leo en su mente que pretende dormir a Mac para que, al morderla, sufra lo menos posible.

G: Mac…

La aludida se levanta y se quita el jersey. Estira su brazo hacia él y espera. Mi padre llena la jeringuilla con la dosis y se la inyecta.

G: Con esta dosis apenas sentirás dolor. Así convertí a Sofía y apenas notó el ardor.  
So: Sentirás una leve molestia por todo el cuerpo. Cuando quieras darte cuenta, ya no serás humana. –Me sonríe-. Con esa dosis pasarás veinticuatro horas durmiendo, y otras veinticuatro como si estuvieras ausente.

Los dos nos dejan solos y Mac vuelve a la posición que tenía. Mientras me abraza, me susurra que me quiere y en cuestión de un par de minutos, se queda dormida.

Ha: ¿Dónde está…? –Grita Harriet, entrando por la puerta. La miro enfadado y termina susurrando-. ¿Cómo está?  
H: Gordon le ha dado morfina para convertirla ahora.  
Ha: Entiendo… -Se gira y antes de salir, me habla-. Les diré a los demás que, de momento, no suban.  
H: Gracias. –Cuando se marcha, vuelve Gordon y entiendo que ha llegado la hora-.  
G: ¿Preparado?

Asiento y coloco a Mac tumbada en el sofá. Me agacho hasta su cuello y lo beso. Antes de morderla, escucho el pensamiento de mi padre.

_G: Si veo que no puedes parar, intervendré._

Clavo mis colmillos en ella y cuando su sangre toca mi boca, siento una enorme sed y toda fuerza de voluntad desaparece.


	20. Cap 20 Sin Vida

Capítulo 20. "Sin Vida"

Es increíble lo bien que sabe su sangre. No podría describir ni en cien años lo que siento al poder beber de ella. Una voz en el fondo de mi cabeza me dice que debo de parar, pero no puedo. Siento que mi boca está pegada a su cuello y no encuentro la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para hacerlo.

Escucho en la lejanía los pensamientos de mi padre, pidiéndome que me aparte. Le oigo decirme que ya es suficiente, pero solo es un susurro en mi cabeza. También escucho a Sofía, la cual acaba de entrar en el salón y mira bastante asustada la escena.

De pronto, recuerdos de mis primeros años como vampiro vuelven a mí. Me veo con Gordon, intentado controlar mi sed por la sangre humana. También veo cuando decidí marcharme y no seguir su dieta. Recuerdo aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad al pensar en todas las muertes que causé. Pensar en todas las familias que destruí por no querer ser como mi padre inmortal. Recuerdo cuando vi por primera vez a Mac. Su sonrisa, sus gestos, su expresión pacífica cuando duerme, la primera vez que dormí con ella,… Y como si fuera por arte de magia, aparto mis colmillos de su cuello y la observo.

Me siento realmente culpable. Me giro para mirar a Gordon, a quien parece que le acaban de dar el mayor susto de su vida. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, me sonríe y coloca su mano en mi hombro.

G: No te preocupes, no está muerta.  
H: Lo sé. –Aún puedo oír los latidos de su corazón-. Pero casi la mato. Si no hubiera podido apartarme…  
So: Gordon estaba a punto de intervenir, Harm. –Me sonríe, tranquilizándome-. Ha visto que eras tú el que lo hacía, y se paró.  
G: Llévala a tu cama, hijo. Supongo que Bud y Keeter habrán acabado de reparar los daños.  
So: Voy a ver. No creo que sea bueno para Keeter que huela los… orificios de tus colmillos en el cuello de Sarah.  
H: Sí, será mejor.

Cargo a Mac y me siento con ella en el sofá. Todavía tiene pulso y sonrío al escucharlo. Sé que será la última vez que pueda hacerlo. Pum… Pum… Cada vez son más lentos y más débiles. Y unos segundos más tarde, no se escucha nada. Se ha parado, igual que un reloj.

So: Los chicos no están, pero los he avisado para que no suban a tu apartamento.  
H: Gracias. –Me acaricia la espalda cuando estoy en la puerta, y se despide de mí-.  
So: Si necesitas algo, avísanos.  
H: Está bien.

Abandono su apartamento y entro en el mío. Con cuidado, dejo a Mac en la cama y me tumbo a su lado. Su primer año como 'no muerta' será tremendamente difícil, y estaré aquí para ayudarla. Se ha realizado el cambio y no pienso dejar que nada ni nadie la aparte de mi lado.

Al día siguiente, no mejora mucho. Mac parece estar a miles de kilómetros del cuarto y apenas dice nada. Lo bueno es que ya no huele a humana, ni ella ni todo el edificio, con lo cual, el clan nómada ese no creo que la encuentre. Si intentasen buscarla por su antiguo olor, no la encontrarían aquí.

Me siento a su lado y suspiro. Ella está boca hacia el techo, con las manos colocadas sobre su vientre, como si hubiera fallecido. Intento hablarla, pero no me salen las palabras. Aún me siento realmente mal por haber tardado tanto en quitar mi boca de su cuello. Continúo pensado en lo que habría pasado si no llego a hacerlo. ¿Y si la fuerza de Gordon no hubiera sido suficiente? Keeter es el que más fuerza tiene, pero no habría podido entrar o también se hubiese unido a mí en mi sed de sangre.

Por otro lado, está Bud, con su don para manejar los sentimientos. Pero, ¿y si eso no hubiera funcionado? ¿Y si mi sed de su sangre hubiera sido tan fuerte que ni siquiera él habría podido apartarme?

Ha: Es muy bonito por tu parte que te quedes al lado de ella durante todo el día, Harm. Pero no creo que por hacerlo ella vaya a reaccionar. –Me sonríe y se acerca-. ¿Puedo haceros compañía?  
H: Claro.  
Ha: Bud está un poco molesto con vosotros. –Acaricia la mano de Mac y me sonríe, sentada al otro lado de la cama-. Dice que está harto de sentir tu culpabilidad y las ganas de despertarse que tiene Mac.  
H: ¿Qué? –Digo, sorprendido-.  
Ha: Eso me ha dicho. Lleva sintiendo eso desde que está grogui.  
H: ¿Has visto cuando va a despertar?  
Ha: Harm… -Suspira-. Mac es mucho más fuerte emocionalmente de lo que crees. Podrá con todo esto, y lo llevará mucho mejor de cómo lo llevamos nosotros.  
H: No has respondido a mi pregunta. –Sonrío-.  
Ha: Prefiero que sea una sorpresa. –Dice, mirando a Mac-. Me voy. Bud está abajo haciendo la cena para nosotros dos y no quiero que queme nada. –Sonrío-. Deberías de comer algo. ¿Quieres que te suba un filete?  
H: No, gracias, tengo yo en el frigo.  
Ha: Pero come, ¿eh? –Me dice, antes de salir-. No tengo ganas de interrumpir lo que tiene pensado Bud que hagamos para asegurarme de que has cenado.  
H: Entendido, teniente. –Le sonrío-. ¿Sabes algo de Chegwidden? –Se da la vuelta y se queda parada en la puerta-.  
Ha: Ha llamado a mediodía. Le ha dado la baja permanente a Mac. Cuando pase su primer año, podrá volver al JAG, si quiere. Por otro lado, nos ha dicho que, como ya sabemos a por quien iban, a podido quitar la escolta que tenían las demás oficiales y ponerlos detrás del clan nómada.  
H: ¿Y? –Pregunto, con ganas de saber más-.  
Ha: Encontraron a los dos hombres. A Michael Brumby y a Gregory Vukovic. –Después de una pausa, continúa-. Han contado que escucharon al consejo hablar de Mac y de sus dos dones. Ellos querían que Mac fuese la pareja de Vic. Los han matado.  
H: ¿Y la mujer?  
Ha: Es René Peterson. No la encontraron con ellos. Brumby les dijo que sabía que les estaban buscando y pensó que la salvaría si ella se iba por otro camino. No saben dónde está.  
H: ¿Y tú no…?  
Ha: Ella fue la que tuvo la idea de actuar como los neófitos. Cambia de idea cada cinco minutos. Si continúa así nunca sabré lo que piensa hacer. –Me sonríe tranquilizadoramente y antes de marcharse, habla-. Estamos todos alerta. También lo están los hombres lobo. Si ella intenta acercarse a cualquiera de esta familia, la detendremos antes. –"_He incluyo a Mac dentro de nuestra familia_"-.

Cuando se ha marchado, giro la cabeza hacia Mac y sonrío. Esta vez sí que no dejaré que nada la ocurra, aunque me cueste mi existencia en ello.

La acaricio la mejilla y ella gira el rostro hacía mí. Me sonríe dulcemente y pone su mano sobre la mía. Pasamos así varios minutos, hasta que ella intenta levantarse.


	21. Cap 21 La Primera Caza

(P.V. de Mac)

H: ¿Dónde vas? –Me susurra, mientras me sujeta por los hombros-.  
M: A levantarme. Quiero hablar con Chegwidden.  
H: ¿Sobre qué?  
M: Mis dones. –Al final, consigo incorporarme y me apoyo en el cabecero-. Por eso me perseguía, Harm. Brumby dijo que soy inmune a algunos dones, y también tengo visiones.  
H: ¿Y no puedes esperar a mañana? –Niego con la cabeza-. Mac, aún no han cogido a René. Si está enterada de la muerte de su compañero, intentará vengarse. Además, no deberías salir del edificio.  
M: ¿Y quién ha dicho que vaya a salir? Solo quiero llamar a Chegwidden y preguntarle si puede venir. –Sonrío maliciosamente y me siento en su regazo-. Bueno, pero puede esperar un poco.  
H: No pensé que se fuera a pasar tan rápido la morfina. –Me sonríe-. ¿Te molesta, te duele,…?  
M: No…  
H: ¿Sabes que Harriet puede vernos?  
M: Lo sé… y sé que Bud puede sentir el deseo que siento… pero ellos están bastante ocupados ahora mismo como para pensar en nosotros dos.

Comienzo a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa mientras le miro a los ojos. Acaricio lentamente su torso, que ahora no me parece frío. Me sorprendo al notar su piel caliente. Él me mira sonriendo y parece entender mis pensamientos.

H: Se te hace extraño, ¿no?  
M: Si. Es… diferente, pero me gusta. –Le sonrío-. Te quiero.  
H: Yo también, Sarah.

Acerca sus labios a los míos y me besa. Paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me pego a él. Poco a poco Harm se ha ido tumbando, conmigo encima. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estamos totalmente desnudos debajo de las sábanas.

Con un movimiento rápido me coloca boca arriba, quedando él encima de mí. Acaricia cada parte de mi cintura mientras me besa.

Al día siguiente…

Me despierto y lo primero que hago es ver el día de otra forma. Ahora no me preocupa morirme, pues sé que eso es casi imposible. Sé que la felicidad que me llena al estar al lado de Harm durará eternamente.

H: Buenos días. –Sonríe-.  
M: Lo mismo digo. –Le devuelvo la sonrisa-. ¿No decías que solo dormiríamos unas horas?  
H: Si. Nosotros hemos aprovechado las horas de la noche en otras cosas más… entretenidas. ¿Tienes sed?  
M: Un poco… ¿tengo los ojos rojos?  
H: No… -Me vuelve a sonreír-. Eso solo ocurre cuando has bebido sangre humana. A nosotros las pupilas se nos vuelven doradas cuando tenemos sed.  
M: Así que… de caza, ¿no? –Asiente, mientras se viste-. ¿Y qué cazaremos?  
H: Bueno… hay bastantes osos por la zona. Es lo que solemos cazar nosotros. Iremos tú y yo, ¿te parece?  
M: Creo que sería más prudente que alguien más nos acompañara. ¿Y si nos encontramos con un humano? ¿Y si no me controlo? ¿Y si…?  
H: Mac, yo estaré a tú lado. No pasará nada, lo sé.  
M: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –Se encoge de hombros-.  
H: Simplemente lo sé. Pero, para que estés más tranquila, le pediré Keeter y a Kate que nos acompañen. ¿Te parece bien?  
M: Gracias. –Le sonrío-.  
H: De nada. Si te sientes mejor… podremos ir solos otro día.

Mientras él bajaba para avisar a sus hermanos, yo abrí el armario y busqué que ponerme. Me sorprendo bastante al comprobar que toda mi ropa está aquí. Harm no me había dicho nada, aunque tampoco le había dejado tiempo para hacerlo.

Sonrío al recordar lo que hicimos ayer. La verdad es que entiendo porqué cuando era humana se controlaba tanto cuando intimábamos. Ayer, por fin, pude conocer a Harm en su estado 'más salvaje'.

De mi ensoñación me saca el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta. Veo a mi marido, acompañado de sus dos hermanos. Kate, al verme, avanza deprisa hacia mí y me abraza. Yo le sonrío cuando se separa de mí.

Ka: Me alegro de verte bien, Mac.  
Ke: Si, y además de que quieras que te acompañemos en tu primera cacería. –Sonríe-. ¡Y nada menos que a cazar osos!  
Ka: A Keeter le encantan los osos. Prácticamente se alimenta solo de ellos. Yo prefiero los ciervos. Son más fáciles de coger y también abundan en esta zona. -Camino junto a ellos por el pasillo y bajamos las escaleras-. Harm prefiere a los pumas, pero no hay tantos como los osos.  
H: Son más difíciles de coger, y más rápidos. Por eso me gustan.

Al bajar, Kate y Keeter me sonríen y echan a correr. Por su lado, Harm espera pacientemente a mí lado y me sonríe. Estira la mano hacia mí y yo le doy la mía. De pronto, nos encontramos corriendo a gran velocidad por el bosque. Vamos los dos casi volando, cuando me suelta. Dejo a mi instinto salir y en menos de dos segundos le he alcanzado.

No nos costó nada encontrar un par de osos cerca del río. Según me comentó Keeter, fue pan comido cazarlos gracias a la fuerza que tengo. Yo lo atribuía también a mi instrucción como marine. Pasamos todo el camino de vuelta bromeando sobre todas las formas de matar con las manos que conozco.

So: ¿Qué tal os ha ido? –Nos pregunta, cuando Harm y yo estamos a punto de entrar al apartamento-.  
M: Muy bien. Ha sido una experiencia increíble. Nunca pensé que pudiera cazar a un oso con mis propias manos. –La sonrío-.  
So: Me alegro. Quería decirte que Harriet, Kate y yo vamos a pasar una tarde solo para chicas en mi apartamento. Vamos a ver una película y a comer palomitas. ¿Quieres venir?  
M: Yo… no sé… -Me giro a Harm y me sonríe-. Está bien. Voy a darme una ducha y enseguida os acompaño.  
So: Vale, te esperamos.

Pasamos al interior de nuestro apartamento y cuando él cierra la puerta, me agarro a su cuello y le beso con pasión. Antes de que pueda hacer nada tiro de Harm hacia la ducha y antes de entrar, le sonrío.

M: Dúchate conmigo, Harm.  
H: Será todo un placer, cariño. –Me sonríe y comienza a desnudarme-.


	22. Cap 22 La Calma

(P.V. de Harm)

Seis meses después…

Ya han pasado seis meses y medio y aún no tenemos noticias de René. A cada día que pasa, Chegwidden retira a uno de sus buscadores. Por nuestra parte, Harriet intenta visualizarla y solo lo ha conseguido dos veces en todo este tiempo.

La primera, la vio tomando la decisión de marcharse fuera de los Estados Unidos. La segunda, se había quedado en un pueblecito de Groenlandia. Al parecer no tenía ninguna intención de volver a por nosotros.

En casa, era otra historia. Todos pensábamos que a Mac le costaría bastante aguantar las ganas de beber sangre humana, pero al pasar el primer mes, en una de nuestras cacerías, encontramos a unos niños perdidos. Uno de ellos sangraba abundantemente por la rodilla izquierda. Ella fue la primera en localizarlos y sin decir nada, cogió al niño en brazos y lo llevó hasta el hospital.

Cuando se lo conté a Gordon, se sorprendió bastante. Él y Chegwidden le estuvieron preguntando sobre el tema durante dos días. Después, decidieron hacer una especie de terapia que consistía en visitar una vez al día un sitio concurrido.

La idea a Harriet le encantó y enseguida se mostró voluntaria para acompañarla al centro comercial. Todos los días iban por allí, a la hora de comer, para tomar algo o mirar escaparates. A veces Mac volvía con dos o tres bolsas, en las que siempre había algún conjunto que era para Harriet. Aunque, la última vez que fueron, volvió con un conjunto de ropa interior muy sugerente.

Por culpa de Bud, tuvimos que bajar el ritmo de nuestros momentos de "intimidad". Decía que estaba un poco cansado de sentir nuestro deseo por el otro, y ya empezaba a molestarle también a Harriet.

Desde ese momento, siempre los miraba con rencor. Ni Mac ni yo tenemos la culpa de que Bud tenga ese don. Pero, no hubo forma. Gordon y Sofía les dieron la razón a ellos, como si se tratase de un juicio.

Como todo está en calma, Keeter y Kate decidieron irse de vacaciones durante dos semanas a no sé qué sitio, lejos de toda posible comunicación. Se despidieron de todos hace una semana, y aún no sabemos nada de ellos. Lo que sí sé con certeza, es que cuando hayan vuelto tendrán que soportar a Sofía y su interminable discurso de porqué tiene que llevarse, al menos, un móvil para poder llamarlos.

De mis pensamientos me saca mi amada Sarah, que acaba de llegar de su visita diaria al centro comercial, con una bolsa en cada mano.

M: ¿Harm? ¿Estás en casa?  
H: Estaba en la habitación. –Respondo, mientras me acerco a ella-. ¿Qué tal os ha ido?  
M: Muy bien. –Sonríe, antes de besarme-. Sobre todo por la vergüenza que ha pasado Harriet.  
H: ¿Y eso?  
M: Había un grupo de chicos, de unos… diecisiete años, que no dejaban de mirarnos. Los vimos al entrar, y después otra vez al salir. Cuando estábamos subiéndonos al coche, nos han piropeado.  
H: ¿Enserio? –Dije, un poco molesto-. ¿Qué os han dicho?  
M: Nada importante, Harm. –Me sonríe-. Soy vampira de un solo vampiro.  
H: Me tranquiliza saberlo.  
M: ¿No te fiabas de mí?  
H: No es eso… Solo que al decírmelo, me lo confirmas. –La sonrío-. ¿Qué habéis comprado?  
M: Yo nada. Las dos bolsas son de Harriet. Hoy es el aniversario de su boda y ha comprado un par de cosas para celebrarlo con Bud. Me ha pedido que lo guarde porque él tiene el día libre.  
H: Entiendo… -Le respondo, mientras camino hacia el sofá-.  
M: ¿Y tú? ¿No tienes que trabajar?  
H: No. Tengo un mes de vacaciones acumulado y he decidido cogerlo. Además, he preparado una sesión de cine para esta tarde.  
M: ¿Películas?  
H: Spider-man. La primera y la segunda.  
M: ¿Y la tercera? –Pregunta, mientras se sienta a mi lado-.  
H: Bueno, esa también la tengo. –Sonrío-. Pero no sé si nos dará tiempo a verla.

(P.V. de René)

Los odio. Odio a toda la familia Cresswell. Por su culpa, y sobre todo por culpa de esa coronel, mi querido Mic está muerto. Cuando Charlie, uno de los hombres de confianza de Chegwidden me confirmó las muertes de Mic y Vic, la maldije. Desde ese momento supe lo que tenía que hacer. Huir. No tenía otra alternativa.

Ahora estoy en Groenlandia. Aquí sale el sol pocas veces y tengo la oportunidad de salir durante todo el tiempo. Sé que no puedo pensar. Sé que tengo que actuar como un neófito. Por eso, todo mi plan de venganza lo escribo, sin pensarlo. No tomo una decisión y sé que la hermanita de Harm no podrá ver lo que en realidad, quiero hacer.

Hace tres meses conocí a Gilberto, un vampiro capaz de cambiar de forma y pasar desapercibido, incluso ante los de nuestra especie.

Él me ha prometido ayudarme con mi vendetta si yo, a cambio, le dejo matar a cualquier licántropo que nos encontremos por el camino. No me parece mal. Es justo. Le he contado que donde vive la familia Cresswell hay asentada una gran familia de apestosos hombres lobos. Gilberto se ha alegrado enormemente al saberlo.

Gi: ¿Qué tal, René?  
Re: Aburrida… -Le sonrío débilmente-. ¿Necesitas algo?  
Gi: Bueno… pasaba por tu acogedora cueva para proponerte un plan para esta tarde. –Sonríe maliciosamente-. ¿Te apetece jugar con una pareja de enormes chuchos apestosos?  
Re: No parece mala idea. –Me levanto de mi piedra-sofá y me acerco a él-. ¿Están muy lejos?  
Gi: A diez kilómetros de aquí. ¿Te apuntas?  
Re: ¿Cómo podría negarme?

Ambos salimos en la dirección del olor y corremos por el bosque. Cuando estamos cerca, paramos y pasamos más de una hora observándoles. Al final, nos abalanzamos sobre ellos y nos disponemos a desmembrarlos. Después, quemamos los restos y volvemos a mi cueva.

Gi: Me da un poco de pena esa pobre neófita. Si no sabe defenderse acabarás con ella en menos de cinco minutos.  
Re: Es una marine. Ha sido entrenada para atacar y defenderse. –Sonrío-. Eso lo hace mucho más interesante.  
Gi: ¿Cuándo piensas ir a por ella? –En vez de responderle, lo apunto, sin pensarlo, en un papel-. Me parece bien. Espero con ansia poder leer tu plan.  
Re: Pronto lo sabrás, Gilberto, pronto lo sabrás.


	23. Cap 23 La Tormenta

Ha pasado una semana y creo que ya estamos preparados para ir a hacer venganza. Solamente la idea me fascina. Observo como los humanos que hay delante de nosotros en la fila del aeropuerto avanzan hacia el avión. Dentro de poco estaremos en Washington DC, de donde nunca debí marcharme.

Gi: ¿En qué piensas, René?  
Re: En nada. Estoy tratando de mantener la mente en blanco. Cualquier descuido y seríamos descubiertos.  
Gi: Lo sé. –Sonríe-. En cuanto pisemos suelo americano cambiaré de forma. No te preocupes.

Después de varias horas, estamos bajando del avión, en uno de los aeropuertos de Washington. Miro todo a mí alrededor y sonrío. Por fin en casa. Guío a mi amigo hasta la salida y llamamos a un taxi. Tenemos que pasar desapercibidos.

(P.V. de Mac)

12:30 Horas  
Cuartel General de JAG  
Falls Church, Virginia

Aquí estoy, en mi primer día después de haber pasado seis meses de baja, supuestamente asignada en el Patrick Henry. El almirante se alegró bastante al saber que podía volver al trabajo. Me acompañó a mi despacho y tuvimos una pequeña charla. Después, se fue.

Lo mejor de mi oficina es que en la de al lado tengo a mi marido. Llevo toda la mañana lanzando de vez en cuando una mirada hacia él, y como recompensa, me sonríe. Me es casi imposible no ir hasta él y tirarme a su cuello. Sé que si pudiera sudar, estaría empapada, y si pudiera sonrojarme cada vez que me sonríe, sería un tomate. Además, haría juego con el uniforme, parecería una tomatera.

Miro fuera de mi despacho y encuentro a Harriet, prácticamente corriendo hacia Harm, y después de un breve intercambio de palabras, los dos caminan hasta la oficina del almirante y desaparecen por la puerta.

No le doy importancia hasta que después de unos minutos, mi compañero llama a la puerta y entra sin esperar el permiso.

H: Mac, tenemos que irnos.  
M: ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde?  
H: No lo sé, pero de momento iremos al apartamento y haremos las maletas. –Dice, mientras baja mis persianas-. Chegwidden nos ha dado la tarde libre.  
M: Harm, acabo de incorporarme. No creo que al Secna le guste que…  
H: Te olvidas de que el Secretario de Marina es un vampiro. Él entiende la situación y está de acuerdo. –Me mira, y antes de salir, dice-. Te espero frente al ascensor en dos minutos.

No entiendo que es lo que puede pasar, para que ahora tenga tantas prisas porque volvamos a casa. Sin entenderlo, cierro los ojos un momento y entonces se cuelan en mi mente unas imágenes.

_Estoy en un gran bosque, entre pinos y abetos. Además, hay varias plantas y el suelo está totalmente verde, a causa de la hierba. Enseguida reconozco el entorno. Es el bosque en el que se encuentra nuestro edificio. _

_En un claro, veo a René y a varios vampiros más, luchando contra nuestra familia. Veo como uno de los vampiros mata a Harriet, y después se dirige a por Kate. Después, la visión cambia y me muestra a René y otro vampiro, peleándose con Harm, mientras él me grita que corra._

_Cuando me doy la vuelta para marcharme, escucho un grito y al girarme, encuentro a mi marido, tendido en el suelo, y a René observándome con una sonrisa de triunfo. Por último, pega un salto y se acerca a mí, mientras me enseña los dientes._

Abro los ojos y encuentro que Harm me mira desde la puerta. Sin prestar mucha atención, meto todos mis informes en el maletín y agarro mi gorra. Saludo a los oficiales que me cruzo a medio camino y sin decir nada, entro en el ascensor con él.

Bajamos al aparcamiento y nos sentamos en el coche. Continuamos en silencio hasta llegar al primer semáforo. Allí, mientras esperamos a que cambie el color, Harm se gira hacia mí y me mira a los ojos.

H: ¿Qué ha pasado en tu despacho, Sarah? –Dice, tranquilamente-.  
M: Es René, ¿verdad? –Le digo, olvidando su pregunta-. Ha vuelto y por eso nos vamos.  
H: ….  
M: Harm, por favor. –Le pido-. Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.  
H: ¿Has tenido una visión? –Asiento-. ¿Qué has visto?  
M: A René, a varios vampiros, a nosotros… He visto como… -Sollozo-. …como mataban a Harriet y a Kate… he visto como te mataban y después… venían a por mí.


	24. Cap 24 La Visión

Arranca el coche sin decir nada y continúa conduciendo hasta el edificio. Cuando llegamos, se baja y en menos de un segundo está a mi lado. Me da la mano y los dos corremos al interior.

En vez de ir a nuestro apartamento, Harm llama al timbre de sus padres y Sofía abre la puerta. Veo en su cara que ya sabe porque estamos aquí, y en cuanto entro se pone a mi lado. Los tres nos sentamos en el sofá y a los pocos minutos, se une a nosotros Gordon.

G: ¿Qué es, exactamente, lo que pasa? –Dice, en un tono tranquilo-.  
H: Harriet cree haber visto a René en el aeropuerto de Washington, pero solo ha sido un momento. Enseguida todo se ha desvanecido. –Le responde, susurrando. Por una vez, decidido hablar de mi visión-.  
M: Yo… yo he tenido una visión. –Al decirlo, los tres me miran-. Estábamos en el bosque, cerca del edificio. –Cierro los ojos y vuelvo a verlo-. Hay varios vampiros,… unos catorce o quince. Entre ellos, está René. –Trago saliva y continúo, con lo más difícil-. Harriet y Kate se enfrentan al que la acompaña. Él las mata. Al fondo, hay una especie de… hoguera. Están quemando algo, no puedo ver el qué. La visión cambia. Veo al mismo vampiro y a René peleándose contra Harm. Él pierde, y se dirigen a por mí. –Abro los ojos, y les miro-. Ahí termina.  
So: ¿Crees que es posible que…? –Pregunta, mirando a su marido. Después, se gira a mí-. ¿Desde cuándo tienes las visiones, Mac?  
M: Siempre las he tenido. –Confieso-. Cuando era humana, solo funcionaba para encontrar a la gente que me importaba. –Sonrío al recordar-. Una vez encontré a la hija de una amiga así. Desde hace un mes las tengo con más frecuencia.  
G: ¿Y qué ves?  
M: Cosas sin importancia. Estuve intentándolo conmigo misma. Trataba de averiguar qué es lo que haría por la tarde, o como acabaría un caso en el tribunal. Esta ha sido la más importante.  
G: Voy a llamar a AJ. Si están en DC seguramente el rastro sea fresco. –Dice, mientras se levanta y camina hacia el teléfono-. Sarah, ¿crees que podrías ver su llegada?  
M: Puedo intentarlo.

Le sonrío y cierro los ojos. Como por arte de magia, empiezo a ver sombras difuminadas, hasta que consigo enfocar bien. Vuelvo a sonreír, impresionada por mi don, y me concentro en observar todo lo que pueda suceder.

_Veo el cartel del aeropuerto. Están en el de Washington-Dulles. Sigo esperando, y de pronto, los veo salir. René camina delante del vampiro que matará a Kate y a Harriet. Llaman a un taxi y se suben, mientras el conductor guarda el equipaje en el maletero. Después, el coche se pone en marcha y abandonan el aeropuerto._

M: Los he visto. –Digo, abriendo los ojos-. Estaban en el aeropuerto internacional Washington-Dulles. Son dos. René y otro vampiro. Cogieron un taxi.

Gordon asiente, mientras le comenta todo al almirante. Sofía, por su parte, ha cogido su móvil y la escucho hablando con Keeter, pidiéndoles que vuelvan lo más pronto posible. Solo quedamos Harm y yo, sentados aún en el sofá.

(P.V. de Harm)

No he dejado de mirar a Mac durante todo el tiempo que ella ha tenido los ojos cerrados. Sabía que estaba viendo algo por su sonrisa. Escucho todos los pensamientos de mis padres. Aunque nunca lo admitan, sé que tienen miedo, y por otro lado, están impresionados con el don de Sarah. Ella no nos había dicho nada, a ninguno. La conozco lo bastante para saber que quería perfeccionarlo antes de contarnos nada. Supongo que, con la visión de hoy, se ha visto obligada a contárnoslo.

Abre los ojos, y le cuenta lo que ha visto a Gordon. Él asiente, y comienza a explicárselo a Chegwidden. Por mi parte, la observo, sentada en el sillón. Ella también está asustada, como todos, aunque su orgullo de marine no la dejará admitirlo.

Sin decirla nada, me levanto de mi sitio y me siento al lado de ella, pasando un brazo por su cintura y acercándola a mí. Ella oculta su cabeza en mi cuello y sé que, si pudiera, estaría llorando. Sofía nos mira y me sonríe, intentando calmarme. Después, cuelga el teléfono y se sienta con nosotros, en el sitio que yo ocupaba antes.

So: He hablado con Keeter. –Nos dice, aunque Mac no se mueve-. Están por las montañas Apalaches. Llegarán en dos horas y media.  
H: ¿Vienen en coche? –Le pregunto-.  
So: Querían venir corriendo, pero es peligroso. Es de día. –Asiento-. Me han prometido ir con el coche. –"_¿Qué le pasa a Mac?_", la oigo preguntarme. Me encojo de hombros-. Bueno… ¿Habéis comido?  
H: No.  
So: Vale, entonces haré unos filetes. Podéis marcharos y cuando estén listos, os aviso. –Me sonríe-. A Gordon le va a llevar bastante. –Me susurra, aunque dudo que mi padre no lo haya escuchado-.  
H: Gracias.

"_De nada_", dice, mientras se levanta. Le acaricio la espalda a Mac, y ella se incorpora. La sigo, hasta la puerta de nuestro apartamento y abro la puerta. Ella entra y sin decir nada, camina hasta la habitación.

Dejo nuestras cosas en la mesa del salón, y la acompaño. La encuentro sentada en el borde de la cama, con la cara entre las manos. Continúo en silencio y me acomodo al lado de ella, como estaba en el apartamento de Sofía. Levanta la cabeza y, al mirarme, veo sus ojos empañados por la tristeza.

M: Lo siento. –Susurra-. Todo es culpa mía.  
H: No lo es, Sarah. –La contesto, mientras la acuno-. Son cosas que pasa. Solo eres un motivo más, para ella. Aunque tú no estuvieras, seguramente habríamos tenido problemas con ellos.  
M: No lo entiendo. –Se aleja de mí para mirarme-.  
H: Somos uno de los tres clanes más grandes de vampiros de todo Estados Unidos. Exactamente, somos el segundo.  
M: ¿Quién es el primero?  
H: El clan Ventrue. Su jefe es el Secretario de Marina. Chegwidden forma parte de ese clan. Es el vampiro más respetado, después del SECNA. Todos los demás clanes obedecemos sus normas.  
M: ¿Y el tercero?  
H: El clan Austin.  
M: ¿Cuántos miembros son en el clan Ventrue?  
H: Entre jefes, servidores,… serán unos cincuenta. –Sonrío-. No suelen juntarse tantos vampiros en un mismo clan. Lo más normal es que sean tres o cuatro vampiros. Por eso, nosotros somos los segundos. Somos ocho. –Ella me sonríe-.  
M: ¿Puedes… leerle la mente? A René, digo. –Me pregunta, después de un rato en silencio-.  
H: Si está cerca de nosotros, si.


	25. Cap 25 Ataque Inminente

Después de estar varios días alertas, no hubo ningún movimiento. Los rastreadores del clan Ventrue estuvieron buscando por toda la ciudad algún olor o algo que les pudiera llevar hasta René, pero no daban con nada y eso, ponía más nerviosa a Mac.

Intentaba por todos los medios que dejara de preocuparse por el tema, pero eran intentos nulos. Harriet había insisto en llevarla de compras al centro comercial, pero Sarah se había negado en rotundo, alegando que tenía demasiado trabajo. Se pasaba el día metida en su despacho y en casa, se iba a la cama nada más terminar de cenar. Eso terminó hace dos días, a causa de que el almirante la mandó a casa.

Por más que pretendía hablar con ella, no conseguía nada. Se había encerrado en sí misma, y mantenía el mínimo contacto con los demás. Solo hablaba en la oficina si era sobre algún caso.

Pero estaba dispuesto a cambiar eso. Ahora me escucharía por las buenas o por las malas. Quería a mi mujer, pero el mutismo que llevaba consigo desde su visión importante, me saca de quicio. Cogiendo aire, camino lentamente hasta la habitación y la veo, tumbada en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta.

H: Mac, tenemos que hablar.  
M: ¿De qué? –Pregunta, de una forma fría-.  
H: De tu actitud. –Digo, serio-. De tu escasa comunicación en la oficina, con nosotros,… conmigo…  
M: …  
H: ¿No vas a decirme nada? –Continúa con el silencio, y me acerco a la cama-. Sarah, por favor…

Llego hasta ella y la beso en el cuello. Sigue sin decir nada y lo tomo como algo afirmativo. Con una de mis manos le comienzo a acariciar el muslo y la veo contener un gemido. Cuando está lo suficientemente excitada, dejo de 'mimarla' y me doy la vuelta en la cama.

H: Buenas noches, Mac. –Sonrío ante su queja-. Que descanses.  
M: ¿Me vas a dejar así? –Me pregunta, con la voz ronca-.  
H: Mañana tengo que madrugar. El almirante te ha ordenado a ti quedarte en casa, no ha mí.

Siento como se da la vuelta en la cama y se abraza a mí. Ahora es ella la que quiere que intimemos, y pienso ponérselo difícil. Como no reacciono, pone una de sus manos en mi torso y desciende hasta llegar a mi miembro. Contengo el aire al sentir las caricias que me brinda y hago uso de todo mi autocontrol para no abalanzarme sobre ella y poseerla ahora mismo.

H: Mac… enserio… quiero hablar… contigo… Maaaac…  
M: Yo no quiero hablar, Harm. –Sonríe pícaramente-. No ahora, por favor. Eso puede esperar a más tarde…  
H: Pero, yo…

Me interrumpe besándome y colocándose encima de mí. Con el toque de nuestros sexos, derrumba todas mis defensas. Sin aguantar más, la agarro por la cintura y nos damos la vuelta, quedando yo encima de ella.

M: Ya era hora, marinero… -Sonríe, antes de que la bese-.

_(P.V. de René)_

Estoy sentada, delante de la televisión, intentado entretenerme con los programas que emiten, mientras espero a que Gilberto vuelva, con lo que haya averiguado. Siento unos pasos que se acercan aquí. No son de una persona, son de un animal. Le oigo pararse delante de la puerta y arañarla. Sin otro remedio, dejo mi pequeño trono frente a la pantalla y abro.

Un perro negro, de gran tamaño, entra y se sube al sofá. Empieza a salir un humo gris a sus lados y de pronto, aparece mi amigo, el cual me sonríe ampliamente. Eso es una buena señal.

Re: ¿Qué has averiguado?  
Gi: Tu coronel no ha ido hoy a trabajar, al igual que los últimos días. Los otros tres vampiros si lo hacen.  
Re: Harm, Bud y Harriet.  
Gi: Si, esos. He seguido el coche del primero, y me ha llevado hasta su casa. Allí he captado el olor de la neófita. He deducido que no ha salido de ese edificio, por lo menos, en todo el día. ¿Cuándo vamos a atacar?  
Re: Esperaba a que vinieras para tomar la decisión. ¿Nuestro ejército de neófitos está listo?  
Gi: Si, solo hemos tenido dos bajas. Actualmente somos, sin contarte a ti, catorce vampiros.  
Re: Estupendo, somos el doble que ellos. ¿Y los licántropos?  
Gi: No creo que sean un problema.  
Re: Excelente. –Sonrío-. ¡Al ataque!


	26. Cap 26 En Camino

(P.V. de Mac)

Me lo puso difícil, pero al final cayó. Aquí estoy, abrazada a mi marido, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Él hace más de media hora que se durmió. En cambio, yo continúo despierta. He intentado dormir, pero no pego ojo. Presiento que algo va a pasar. Algo malo.

Decidida, cierro los ojos y me concentro en René. Busco en mi memoria su imagen. Su pelo rubio, su piel pálida, sus pupilas rojas,… y surge efecto. _La veo, junto con otros vampiros. Van corriendo por el bosque, en dirección a nuestro edificio. La luz de la luna se refleja en sus colmillos, haciéndolos más terroríficos. _

Nerviosa y asustada, me muevo bruscamente de mi sitio, haciendo que Harm se despierte. Al principio mira a todos los lados, hasta que enfoca bien y me mira.

H: Sarah, ¿qué pasa?  
M: He visto a René. –Le observo-. Viene hacia aquí, con otros vampiros.  
H: Tenemos que avisar a Gordon. –Dice, levantándose-. ¿Sabes cuándo llegarán?  
M: No llegaran. –Digo, seria-. Los encontraremos antes.

Totalmente vestidos, salimos del apartamento y llamamos a la puerta de enfrente. Nos abre Sofía, la cual continúa con la ropa puesta. Al ver nuestras caras, avisa a su marido de que estamos allí.

Mientras le contamos todo, ella llama al teléfono de los demás, avisándoles. Cuando termina, Gordon le pide que avise a Chegwidden. Le indica que le informe de la situación y que vengan cuanto antes. Como último recurso, también han llamado a los licántropos. Sé que si alguna persona se enterase de nuestra existencia, también les buscarían.

G: Harriet, intenta localizarlos. Cuando lo hagas, quiero que me digas exactamente dónde nos encontraremos con ellos, y cuando falta.  
Ha: Cómo tú digas. –Y la veo cerrar los ojos-. Mac, dame la mano.  
M: ¿Qué?  
Ha: Los encontraré más rápido si puedo ver tu visión. Para ello tienes que darme la mano.

Y así lo hago. Nos sentamos en el sofá de dos plazas, y comienza nuestro viaje.

_Nos veo a nosotros, corriendo por el bosque. En dos segundos, la manada de hombres lobos se nos han unido. Llegamos al claro, donde los vi por primera vez. Ellos aún no han llegado. Nos preparamos, estando alerta. Cualquier ruido puede ser un indicio de sus movimientos._

_Mientras esperamos, levanto la vista hacia la luna. Está llena, lo que permite que tengamos más luz. Los gruñidos de nuestros acompañantes me traen de nuevo a la cruel realidad. Me devuelven al motivo por el cual estamos todos allí._

_Siento como Harm se acerca más a mí, protegiéndome con su cuerpo. Inspiro profundamente y capto su olor. En dos minutos estarán a la vista. Tenemos el viento a nuestro favor, con lo cual tardarán en olernos, y eso si lo logran._

_La visión salta, y nos muestra a nosotros luchando. Ahora veo con más claridad las hogueras. No tenemos bajas. Son ellos. Al menos se están quemando siete vampiros en ellas. A René eso le enfurece, y comienza a atacar, sin importarle el objetivo. En uno de esos ataques, mata a un neófito de los suyos. Harm aprovecha la oportunidad, y se lanza a por ella._

Abro los ojos, de golpe. Me giro a Harriet, que está bastante sorprendida. La verdad, no entiendo el por qué. Después, observo a Gordon, sin entender nada, y él se dirige a su hija.

G: ¿Qué has visto?  
Ha: ¡Ha sido increíble! –Sonríe-. Están mejor que mis visiones. Tienen mejor calidad de imagen y…  
Ke: Parece que estás comparando dos televisores.  
Ha: Pues casi, casi.  
G: Harriet… -La regaña-.  
Ha: ¡Ah, sí! Bueno, estábamos corriendo por el bosque, y hemos llegado al claro de la zona norte. Hemos tardado… más o menos cinco minutos. Dos minutos antes de llegar, se nos unió el clan licántropo. Después, se quemaban en varias hogueras unos… seis o siete vampiros. René se vuelve loca y ataca sin importarle nada. Cuando mata a uno de los suyos, Harm se lanza a por ella.  
H: ¿Y…?  
M: Ahí termina la visión. –Sentencio-. Debería ir yo sola, y aceptar lo que ellos quieran hacer conmigo.  
H: ¡NO! –Me grita-. ¡NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE ELLA TE HAGA DAÑO!  
M: ¡Y YO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE OS ARRIESGUÉIS POR MI CULPA! –Contesto, en el mismo tono-.  
H: ¡ES NUESTRA DECISIÓN!  
M: ¡NO! –Le señalo-. ¡ES TÚ DECISIÓN! ¡ELLOS NO ESTÁN OBLIGADOS A ACTUAR!  
Ka: Somos una familia, Mac. –Dice, haciendo que los dos nos giremos a ella-. Las familias se ayudan, y para bien o para mal, tú eres parte de la nuestra. Te defenderemos de lo que haga falta. ¿O acaso no harías tú lo mismo por nosotros?  
M: Sabes que no dudaría en hacerlo.  
Ka: Y tú también sabes que nosotros tampoco. Queremos y vamos a ayudarte. –Se acerca a mí y me abraza-. No es tu lucha, es nuestra lucha. Es de todos. Ninguno dejaremos irte sola.  
Ke: ¡Sí! ¿No pensarás que me vas a privar de arrancar unas cuantas cabezas?

Sonrío ante la decisión de todos, y después camino hasta Harm. Sin decirle nada, le abrazo. Cuando llevamos un rato así, me separo de él y le miro a los ojos. Veo que él también se arrepiente de nuestra discusión. Le sonrío, en modo de disculpa y todos nos marchamos a la inevitable.


	27. Cap 27 Primer Enfrentamiento

Igual que en mi visión, la manada de hombres lobos se nos unió en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora. Gracias a la última vez que nos ayudamos, se pactaron nuevas normas de convivencia. Una de ellas, era colaborar entre nosotros, con los posibles problemas que tuviéramos.

También debo de decir que Catherine Gale era una persona simpática. Siempre que la veo le agradezco que me salvara de mis secuestradores. Sé, por ella, que Harm hace lo mismo que yo. Desde aquel momento, se convirtió en una gran amiga para mí. Intentábamos vernos con frecuencia, siempre y cuando nuestro olfato pudiese aguantar el olor de la otra.

Ahora, al decirla que íbamos a luchar contra René, se unió enseguida a nosotros. Me dio mil y un razones para que aprobase su participación, y la de todo su clan. Al final, aceptamos, ya que Harriet dijo que aunque dijéramos que no, se nos unirían.

M: Es aquí. –Digo, al llegar al claro-.  
Ha: Tienes razón. Este es el campo de la visión. Nos dará tiempo a prepararnos, antes de que vengan.  
G: Bien. –Se gira a los lobos, que le miran atentos. El más oscuro, supongo que Clay, asiente-. Esto es lo que haremos. Es arriesgado, pero no mucho. –Coge aire, y continúa-. Harm y Sarah estarán sentados en ese lado de la pradera. Nosotros, y dos licántropos juntos. –El matrimonio Webb asiente, dejando claro quienes estarán con ellos-. Los demás, estaréis escondidos al otro lado, esperando la llegada de los neófitos. Si intenta huir, les cortaréis el paso.

Después de las instrucciones, seis de los lobos corren a esconderse, mientras que nuestra familia y los otros dos licántropos buscan un escondite, cerca de donde estaremos nosotros. Harm y yo nos sentamos en el lugar que había dicho. Él me mira y le sonrío. En estos momentos agradezco que no pueda leerme la mente.

_(P.V. de Harm)_

Observo todos los caminos que conducen al prado. De reojo, miro los escondites de los lobos. Escucho sus pensamientos, intentando distraerme y no pensar en el miedo que esta situación me produce. De pronto, Harriet llama mi atención y me giro a Mac.

_Ha: Ya vienen._

Y así es. En menos de cinco segundos, trece vampiros neófitos aparecen. Finjo sorprenderme por su presencia, y me levanto, seguido de Mac. Nos miran, y uno de ellos nos señala. Después, corren hacia nosotros. A menos de quince metros, el resto de mi familia sale de su escondite.

-: Dadnos a la vampira –señala a Mac- y no os haremos nada.  
G: Nunca.  
-: Entonces moriréis. Sois menos que nosotros. –El resto del grupo sonríe, y es en ese momento cuando Clayton y Catherine se dejan ver-.  
-: ¡Mierda! ¡No nos dijeron que habría chuchos! –Grita otro-. Será mejor que nos marchemos.  
-: ¿Estás loco? Tenemos que cumplir con la misión, ¿recuerdas? Dos lobos no serán nada para nosotros.

Clay aúlla y el resto de la manada aparece por detrás de los neófitos. Al verse rodeados, enseñan los dientes a todos nosotros y ocurre lo que Bud había pensado. Se atacan entre ellos. Sabiendo que es la mejor oportunidad, avanzamos rápidamente hacia ellos y comenzamos la lucha.

Gordon les ha pedido a Sofía y a Mac que vayan haciendo una hoguera, para ir quemando los restos. Poco a poco, el número de intrusos ha bajado considerablemente, mientras que nosotros seguimos intactos. Ahora, solo quedan dos. Un chico y una niña. Ella apenas tendrá dieciséis años, y él, como mucho, veinte.

El vampiro está delante de ella, haciéndonos cara. La joven, desde el suelo, le imita. Gordon se acerca a ellos, haciendo señas para que los demás nos quedemos quietos. Escucho los pensamientos de ella, pidiendo que no les hagamos nada, y maldiciendo a la que supongo, será René. Y es en ese instante, cuando ella se levanta, y se arrodilla frente a mi padre, agachando la cabeza.

Ma: Por favor… -Le suplica-. No nos mates, por favor… nosotros no queríamos hacer esto…  
G: Levanta. –La chica le obedece, y le mira. Desde mi posición puedo ver las pupilas rojas de ella-. ¿Cómo te llamas?  
Ma: Matilda, aunque todos me llaman Mattie.  
G: Bien, Mattie. –Le habla con voz dulce, mientras sonríe-. No os vamos a matar, porque entiendo que queréis rendiros, ¿no? –Ella asiente, y su compañero también-. Solo voy a haceros unas preguntas. ¿Quién os ha convertido?  
Ma: A mí, se me acercó un perro negro cuando volvía del instituto. Recuerdo que fui a acariciarle y me mordió. No me acuerdo de nada más. –Se gira a su amigo-. A Víctor le convirtió la mujer. Le engañó.  
G: Entiendo… ¿Os habéis alimentado?  
Ma: No. –Dice, asustada. Leo en su mente que no quiere hacerle daño a nadie-.  
V: Yo tampoco. Nos tenían vigilados a todos.  
Ma: Estuvimos encerrados hasta hoy. La mujer nos dijo que buscáramos a otros vampiros, y los atacásemos. Nos acompañaron hasta la mitad del bosque. Después, nos señalaron el camino, y vinimos aquí.  
So: ¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos, Gordon? –Le pregunta mi madre, acercándose a él-.  
G: No lo sé, pero matarlos no. Merecen una oportunidad, y más si no han probado la sangre humana.

La chica retrocede hasta el vampiro, y se agarra a su brazo. Víctor no deja de mirarnos a todos, estando alerta con cualquier movimiento. Ella le mira, y sonríe. Entonces comienza lo interesante. Ellos entablan una conversación telepática, de la cual yo soy testigo.

_V: ¿Qué crees que harán?  
Ma: No lo sé, pero no tengo miedo. Ya le has oído, no van a matarnos.  
V: No estoy seguro. ¿Y si es una trampa, Mattie?  
Ma: Confío en ellos, Vic. No se parecen en nada a René y a Gilberto. Son distintos.  
V: ¿En qué sentido?  
Ma: Me dan buenas sensaciones.  
V: ¿Y los lobos también?  
Ma: Los licántropos están de su parte. ¿Cuándo has visto tú que dos especies que se lleven mal luchen juntas?  
V: De todas formas, no te alejes de mí. No pienso dejar que te toquen, cariño. _

Entiendo la desconfianza que siente él hacia nosotros, y el sentimiento de protección que tiene hacia la muchacha. Por su conversación sé que ellos se aman, igual que yo amo a Sarah. Nada más necesitan que alguien les ayude, como nosotros hicimos con la que hoy es nuestra familia.

_(P.V. de Mattie)_

Al principio sentí miedo, pero Lex llevaba razón. Todos sabíamos lo que nos pasaría si no hacíamos lo que René nos había pedido. Quería a la neófita esa con vida, para poder matarla con sus propias manos. No pensé en nada, solo en atraparla. Nos habían entrenado para ello, y los dos vampiros nos habían prometido un buen festín si lográbamos conseguirlo. Todos teníamos demasiada sed. Desde nuestra conversión no habíamos podido beber nada.

Ahora, me arrepiento de querer llevarle a esa tal Mac. Se la ve feliz, dentro de esta asquerosa situación, rodeada por los brazos de aquel vampiro. Sé que se quieren, de la misma manera que yo a Víctor. Su vampiro está dispuesto a dar su vida por ella, igual que ella lo haría por él. Ese sentimiento es el mismo que Víctor y yo compartimos.

Si nos lo piden, pienso luchar contra René y su compañero, aunque mi existencia esté en juego. Sé que ellos no nos matarán, y veo en los ojos del líder que está dispuesto a darnos una oportunidad y dejarnos formar parte de lo que él considera su familia.


	28. Cap 28 La Salida del Túnel

El sonido de un trueno me pone alerta. Veo al jefe volver hasta los otros vampiros, y habla con ellos. Hablan demasiado bajo, por lo que apenas les oigo. Entiendo, por los gestos, que les está dando órdenes. Cuando termina, la mujer rubia se acerca a nosotros y nos sonríe. Se para delante de nosotros y nos extiende la mano, para presentarse.

Ha: Soy Harriet. ¿Y vosotros?  
Ma: Yo soy Mattie. –La devuelvo la sonrisa-. Él es Víctor.  
Ha: Gordon me ha pedido que os haga unas preguntas. –Asiento-. ¿Qué es lo que os habían ordenado?  
V: Nos enseñaron una foto, de aquella mujer. –Señala a la vampira castaña-. Nos dijo que si no la matábamos, ella acabaría con nosotros. Algunos se opusieron, y el hombre que nos vigilaba los mató. Otro intentó escapar cuando veníamos hacia aquí.  
Ma: También le han matado.  
Ha: Entiendo… -Dice, apenada-. ¿Vuestras familias saben algo de…?  
Ma: No. –Niego. No voy a darle más información sobre eso-.  
V: No tengo ningún familiar vivo, así que… -Vic se encoge de hombros-.

De pronto, Harriet cierra los ojos y un hombre moreno se le acerca. Le agarra la mano y espera pacientemente, no sé a qué. Tampoco sé que le puede estar pasando a ella, aunque viendo como todo su clan está pendiente… debe de ser algo importante.

Pasados unos segundos, vuelve a abrir los ojos, y nos mira aterrorizada. Después, se gira a él y le acaricia la mejilla. Comienzo a sentir un miedo terrible, debido a lo que pueda pasar. ¿Algo malo? ¿Bueno? Los dos continúan sin decir nada, y es el hombre que ha venido, el que rompe el silencio.

B: ¿Qué has visto?  
Ha: A René. Viene acompañada de otros dos vampiros, no sé quiénes son. Tardaran dos minutos en estar aquí.  
Ma: Paul… -Susurro, mirando a Vic-. No lo han matado… _No se escapaba… Era un engaño…_  
V: Tranquila… -Me coge por la cintura y me abraza-. No pasará nada…  
G: ¿Conocéis a los vampiros que acompañan a la mujer?  
V: Creo que uno de ellos es el hombre que convirtió a Mattie. El otro es Paul. Es un…  
B: ¿Neófito?  
V: Si. –Responde, mientras me acaricia la espalda-. Era el más fuerte de todos nosotros.  
Ma: _Nos matará._ –Sentencio, comunicándome solo con Vic-. _Cuando vea que nos hemos rendido, nos matará a ti y a mí._  
V: No le dejaré tocarte un pelo, Mattie. –Me responde, apartándome de él-.  
Ma: Entonces te matará. No puedes con él.  
V: No me importa.  
Ma: A mí sí. Si te pasa algo yo… -Siento como me arden los ojos. Si pudiera llorar, lo estaría haciendo ahora mismo-.  
M: Yo le haré cara. –Responde la vampira a la que teníamos que atacar-.  
H: Tú sola no. –Le contesta, el que me supongo será su pareja-. Hablamos de la fuerza de los neófitos y… -Ella le interrumpe-.  
M: Si, lo sé… pero como marine estoy entrenada en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Tengo más práctica y más teoría que él.  
H: No quiero que lo hagas sola.  
M: Debo hacerlo. Vosotros os ocuparéis de René y el otro vampiro.  
G: Tiene razón, hijo. Aún no sabemos cuándo puede llegar AJ con los refuerzos.

(P.V. de Mac)

Sé que Harm no quiere que luche sola, y tiene miedo de que pueda perder. Espero que entienda que soy la que está mejor preparada, aparte de Gordon. Por otro lado… no creo que él lo entienda nunca. Ese es el problema de la marina, no saben reconocer que en ciertos aspectos, los marines son mejores.

Ahora, al escuchar el nombre de Chegwidden, me tenso. Dijeron que intentarían ayudarnos, pero que no sabía qué pensaría el SECNA de todo esto. ¿Y si estamos esperando y no vienen? Me atemoriza pensar en esa posibilidad. Ese clan es como la realeza. Con ellos aquí, es posible que René y los otros dos vampiros se rindan. Cierro los ojos para despejar mi mente de todas esas preguntas, y siento como otra visión me invade.

_Escuchamos ruidos. Todos los presentes miramos hacia el lado contrario. La humareda soltada por los restos de los vampiros apenas existe. Solo quedan cenizas. A lo lejos, se distinguen dos docenas de siluetas. Miro por encima de la copa de los pinos, y veo humo. No recuerdo que hubiese alguna cabaña por allí. Debe de ser de una hoguera. Las figuras caminan deprisa. Prácticamente se pueden distinguir de la vegetación. Entre todos, creo reconocer al almirante, y al SECNA. No estoy segura. Se acercan a nosotros, y ahora si les veo bien. Son ellos. Traen a René entre otros dos vampiros. _

_Ella me mira. Sonríe. Sabe cuál es su final, y no la importa. El secretario habla con Gordon. Miran a los dos neófitos que se habían rendido. No sé qué… Ahora lo entiendo. Él intercede por ellos. Los va a salvar la vida… o la existencia. Los recién llegados no parecen muy convencidos. Devuelvo mi mirada a René. Continúa con esa sonrisa diabólica en la cara. El SECNA hará justicia con ella. Será la última en morir esta noche. Después de ella, no habrá más muertes._

Sin abrir los ojos, siento los brazos de Harm en mi cintura. Está esperando a que le mire. Así lo hago. Abro los párpados y le miro, sonriendo. Tenía miedo de que mis primeras visiones de él muerto se cumplieran. Estoy segura al cien por cien que esta es más viable. Nadie de la familia morirá, y eso me tranquiliza. Él se extraña por mi actitud.

M: El clan del SECNA llegará a tiempo. No hay de qué preocuparse.  
H: ¿De verdad? –Asiento-. ¿Nadie morirá?  
M: No. Solo René. Ella vendrá junto con Chegwidden y el secretario.


	29. Cap 29 Nuevos Horizontes

Y así fue. Ahora teníamos frente a nosotros el clan del SECNA. Bueno, más bien estaban el secretario de marina, Chegwidden y algunos de sus hombres, dos de los cuales sujetan a René. Ella sonríe igual que en mi visión. Gordon habla con ellos mientras los demás nos mantenemos a una distancia prudencial. Veo como los recién llegados observan de vez en cuando a los dos neófitos.

El antiguo general sonríe ante una respuesta del secretario, y después se despiden. Chegwidden y su jefe caminan en sentido contrario a nosotros, en dirección a René. Cresswell toma el camino inverso, y avanza rápidamente hacia nosotros.

H: ¿Qué han dicho? –Gordon mira hacia Mattie y Víctor, sonriendo-.  
G: He conseguido que os dejen vivos, pero tendréis que quedaros con nosotros, al menos, hasta que controléis vuestra sed.  
M: ¿Y René?  
G: De ella se ocupará el secretario en persona. –Suspira, mirándonos a todos-. Deberíamos marcharnos antes de que comiencen. Ya hemos visto demasiadas muertes.

Todos nos damos la vuelta y comenzamos una carrera hacia nuestro edificio. Apenas salimos del claro, cuando escuchamos unos gritos de dolor y después, silencio. Todo ha acabado. René está muerta y ahora sé que nadie vendrá a vengarla. Estoy segura.

Cuando llegamos a casa, suspiro. Por fin todo terminó. Ahora debemos de esforzarnos en ayudar a los recién incorporados a la familia, igual que hicieron conmigo. Mattie y Víctor necesitarán toda la ayuda que podamos brindarles para superar el primer año, o al menos, los seis primeros meses.

La muchacha sonríe. Contempla con admiración y asombro lo que ahora será su nuevo hogar. Víctor observa el lugar igual que su novia, pero disimulándolo. Sé que estarán encantados de quedarse con nosotros, y darles una oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Ka: ¿Cómo vamos a apañarnos? –Pregunta, rompiendo el silencio-.  
G: De momento, Mattie y Víctor se quedarán con Sofía y conmigo. Cuando tengan más autocontrol… ya veremos. –Se gira a los aludidos-. Tenemos dos habitaciones libres en nuestro apartamento.  
V: Nosotros… bueno, con una habitación nos vale.

Mattie asiente y yo camino hasta la entrada, intentando contener la risa. Juraría que de tener sangre en las venas, Víctor se habría sonrojado. Claro, que no es fácil decirle a un desconocido, el cual además te ha salvado de 'morir', que puedes estar en la misma cama que tu novia, aunque bajo el mismo techo que ellos.

Oigo los pasos de Harm seguirme y comienzo a ir más deprisa. Ahora mismo necesito estar un rato sola. Avanzo rápidamente, sintiendo que él también ha acelerado el paso para mantener mi ritmo.

Cuando llego a nuestro rellano, abro la ventana y salto hasta el árbol más cercano. Solo quiero pesar y tener tiempo para asimilar todo lo ocurrido.

(P.V. de Harm)

He intentado seguir su ritmo, pero cuando he llegado hasta el rellano, me he encontrado con la ventana abierta. Harriet, que estaba en la puerta de mis padres, camina hasta mí y me acaricia el brazo.

_Ha: "Déjala, hermano. Necesita pensar"._

Después, gira sobre sí misma como una bailarina y desciendo por las escaleras. Mientras abro la puerta del apartamento pienso en lo que Harriet me ha dicho. 'Necesita pensar'. Sé que no es la primera vez que mata, y… ¡por todos los demonios! Soy militar, sé lo que se siente al matar al enemigo. Aunque… mirándolo por otro lado… es la primera vez que ella mata a otro vampiro. Mac nunca había acabado con la existencia de otro de nuestra especie, siendo vampiro.

Pasan las horas y ella continúa sin aparecer. Harriet volvió a subir para intentar tranquilizarme. Por más que me ha dicho no ha logrado nada. Hasta que mi mujer no esté en casa no estaré tranquilo.

De pronto, escucho unos golpes que provienen del piso de abajo y sonrío. Puedo escuchar a mi hermano, andar de un lado a otro y provocando los golpes. Con su don puede percibir mucho mejor que los demás el estado de ánimo, y seguramente el mío le esté sacando de sus casillas. Por primera vez desde que Mac se ha marchado, río. Como resultado, mi hermano me pregunta, gritando, si el ánimo en el que está por mi culpa es divertido.

M: ¿De qué te ríes? –Rompe el silencio-.  
H: Mac… -Susurro-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué te has ido?  
M: Shh… -Se acerca a mí y toma asiento en mis rodillas-. Solo quería estar a solas para pensar. Lo que ha pasado hoy es nuevo para mí. Desde que me convertiste nunca habíamos luchado contra otros vampiros… ¿Entiendes? –Asiento-. ¿Al final donde se quedarán los nuevos? –Sonríe-.  
H: Con Gordon y Sofía. Tienen que enseñarles nuestras costumbres. Además, de que tienen que alimentarse. Llevan sin hacerlo dos o tres días, y eso es muy duro.  
M: ¿Saldrán de caza? –Me pregunta, sorprendida-.  
H: No. Kate y Keeter han salido a cazar por ellos. Supongo que les traerán dos osos.  
M: Uhm… -Responde, de una manera ausente-. Creo que tengo que dormir. Estoy cansada.  
H: Si. Deberíamos dormir. –Llevándola en mis brazos, los dos avanzamos hasta el dormitorio-. Por cierto, ¿crees que podrías tener una visión sobre el futuro de los nuevos? –Se encoge de hombros-.  
M: ¿Y eso?  
H: Creo que acabarán en boda. –Sonrío-.  
M: ¿Enserio? –Asiento-. Lo intentaré.


	30. Cap 30 Inmortalidad

(P.V. de Mac)

Al día siguiente lo vi todo claro. Harm intentó sonsacarme la información, pero me negué en rotundo. Él me lo había pedido, pero no pensaba decirle nada. En cambio, bajé al apartamento de los Roberts, para que Harriet pudiese ver mi visión. Se quedó igual que yo.

Al cabo de una semana, Gordon decidió hacer reformas en el edificio. Contrató un par de obreros y pidió que le hicieran un ático. Cuando nos lo contó, dijo a unos emocionados Víctor y Mattie que ese espacio sería para ellos, cuando pudieran controlar su sed. Todos nos alegramos por tenerlos tan cerca, especialmente yo. Después de la batalla contra René, ella y yo cogimos mucha confianza. A menudo me pasaba por el apartamento de Gordon y nos quedábamos charlando toda la tarde.

Mattie, al igual que yo, no había tenido una infancia fácil y solo hablaba de aquellos tiempos conmigo. La entendía, la escuchaba y la daba consejos. También le contaba cómo fue mi adolescencia, cómo me alisté en los marines y como conocí a lo que ahora es mi familia. Ella se entristeció al entender que nunca podría tener nada de eso, ya que no envejecerá más.

Han pasado siete meses desde aquello, y ahora todos estamos mejor. Bud y Harriet siguen trabajando en el JAG, junto con Harm. Kate y Keeter se han marchado un par de meses de safari a África. Gordon y Sofía se entretienen en educar a Mattie y a Víctor, y por mi parte… Desde hace dos días estoy de vacaciones, con lo cual puedo quedarme durmiendo hasta tarde, darme largos baños de espuma, ver la televisión, leer… vamos, me paso el día sin mover un dedo. Salvo por esos pequeños momentos en los que tengo que hacer la colada, lavar los platos, fregar el suelo, limpiar las ventanas,… lo único de lo que me libro es de cocinar. Y eso, porque el primer día Harm insistió en que cocinara, y al probar mi plato… bueno, digamos que él cocina mejor.

Después de acabar con la limpieza mañanera, me tiro literalmente en el sofá y justo en ese momento, suena el timbre. Sin muchas ganas, arrastro los pies hasta la puerta y observo por la mirilla. Al mirar, Mattie me saluda con una sonrisa y abro la puerta.

M: Buenos días, Mattie.  
Ma: ¡¡Buenos días!! –Responde, de un modo demasiado jovial-. ¿Has estado limpiando? –Asiento, mientras vuelvo al sillón-. Se nota todo muy limpio.  
M: ¡Ni que siempre estuviera sucio!  
Ma: No es eso… a lo que me refiero es que no hay ni una molécula de polvo… y eso es prácticamente imposible.  
M: Bueno… también pensaba que la existencia de vampiros y licántropos era imposible. –Sonrío-.  
Ma: ¿No puedes aparcar tu lado de abogada ni mientras estás de vacaciones? –Refunfuña, mientras se sienta a mi lado-. ¡Es increíble!  
M: ¿Qué no pueda evitar contradecirte? –Asiente-. Ha pasado a ser algo automático. Con Harm me paso el día así.  
Ma: Si, lo sé. Lo bueno de todo eso es que no gana ninguno. –Se burla-.  
M: Eso es porque es un buen oponente. No, en serio, me revitaliza llamarle la contraria.  
Ma: ¿Siempre?  
M: Creo que lo haré… ¿durante toda la eternidad?

Ambas nos reímos. Mattie tiene ya el bastante autocontrol como para salir de caza ella sola, o con alguno de nosotros, y por ello Gordon la deja salir del apartamento. Aunque, generalmente, solo anda hasta mi puerta, o como último recurso, a la de Harriet. Según ella, estar encerrada entre las mismas cuatro paredes durante tantos meses la podría haber vuelto loca.

M: Y dime, ¿venías por algo en especial, o te movió el aburrimiento?  
Ma: La verdad es que hoy vengo para darte una notica… y pedirte un favor. –Sonríe-. Víctor me ha pedido en matrimonio y… ¡He dicho que si!  
M: ¡¡Enhorabuena!! –La abrazo-. Me alegro mucho por vosotros. –Sonrío-. Se os ve muy enamorados.  
Ma: Si… El favor es si tú… tú… ¿podrías ser mi testigo? Vic y yo hemos decidido casarnos por lo civil. Gordon conoce un juez genial y nos ha dicho que si podría oficiar la boda. –Hace una mueca-. La iglesia siempre me ha dado repelús.  
M: ¿Quién será...?  
Ma: No lo sé. –Me responde, encogiéndose de hombros-. Gordon ha dicho que será un vampiro, con lo cual no tendremos problemas.

Así que… pasó el tiempo y ahora estamos aquí, en una de las salas del tribunal, con el juez Bronie, asistiendo al enlace entre nuestros dos vampiros más jóvenes. Todos sonreímos mientras los novios se dicen sus votos, y es entonces cuando miro a Harm. Él aún sigue ofendido porque yo había visto esto y no le había dicho nada. Aunque no hay más que mirarle durante más de diez segundos para darse cuenta de que realmente no se siente así, si no que se hace el ofendido.

Cuando la ceremonia termina, todos nos marchamos del lugar, volviendo hacia el edificio, donde los obreros han terminado el ático, y donde vamos a celebrar el banquete. Desgraciadamente, no tendrán luna de miel hasta dentro de unos meses, pues todavía no pueden controlarse lo suficiente como para estar solos.

Keeter y Kate aparcaron por unos días sus vacaciones para presenciarlo todo. Los dos les trajeron los regalos del sur de África, y algunas cosas de Egipto, donde estaban antes de venir. También nos dieron a los demás algunos detallitos, como un increíble y sexy vestido para mí, y para Harm, que cuando me lo probé no dejaba de babear. A él le regalaron un faldín de imitación al de los faraones, y debo decir que la que ahora babea soy yo. Me ha prometido esta noche ponérselo y yo… tengo la mente en otro sitio.

G: Haber… venid todos. –Rodeamos a Gordon y a los recién casados, mientras Sofía reparte las copas-.  
M: Sofía, yo… yo no puedo beber.  
So: Eso era antes, cariño. Ahora no puedes emborracharte, no tienes sangre en las venas, y con el único líquido con el que podrías enviciarte sería con la sangre. –Sonríe-. Además, es sin alcohol. Aunque Mattie se haya casado, sigue siendo menor.  
Ma: Te he oído, mamá.  
So: No importa, sabes que es verdad. –Ambas se sacan la lengua y todos reímos-.  
G: Bien, después de esta pequeña broma, quiero hacer un brindis. No solo vamos a brindar por los recién casados. También lo haremos por todos los momentos que hemos compartido, desde que la familia creció, con la llegada de Mac. –Me mira y yo sonrío-. Le has hecho la existencia más llevadera a Harm y nos has alegrado la "vida" a todos. Con Víctor, puedo decir que tengo al marine que nunca tuve y… -Los tres chicos protestan, mientras el aludido se ríe-. Decid lo que queráis, pero con Víctor en la familia ya somos tres marines. Y Mattie… bueno, ella es la hija adolescente que nos faltaba. Nos ha demostrado que a pesar de su juventud, puede ser tan paciente y sabia como cualquiera de nosotros. Por eso, y por toda la familia, pido que levantemos las copas hacia arriba y brindemos. ¡Vivan los novios!  
Todos: ¡¡Vivan!!


End file.
